Masquerade
by rjt040190
Summary: The one where Oliver and Felicity attend a masquerade ball: Never in a million years did he think she'd look like this in 'The dress' Chapter 10 is up! :)
1. Chapter 1

Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity.

* * *

"A masquerade ball?" Felicity muttered, as Oliver sat on her chair and watched her.

"Yes. Exactly 200 people will attend the party. Do you think you can handle it?" Oliver said.

Felicity was still smiling, she always wondered what it would be like to attend such a party. And now it was within her grasp.

"Handle it? Ofcourse I will be able to handle it. I will be your date? What I mean is that I will go with you right. Cause obviously it won't be a 'real date', cause we will be on the job. Will the arrow be there? Wait... will you go as the Arrow? That'd be so hot... not that I think you're hot...uhum, yes you are ho... I'll shut up now." Felicity babbled, as she turned crimson red.

Digg had an amused look on his face, while Oliver couldn't help but smile. He liked it how her head to mouth filter usually didn't work. It was the highlight of his day to hear her talk like that. It's so endearing. You got to love her. Huh? Oliver shook his head, as he realized what he just thought. Where did that come from?

"So, you two will pose as a couple and when everyone is too drunk, you'll go and get the data from King's office. Yes? It's as simple as taking..." Digg began, but got cut off by Oliver and Felicity.

"Don't say 'as taking candy from a baby" the two said in unison.

"Hey! Why you two ganging up on me like that?" Digg said, frowning at the two.

Felicity clapped in her hands and said."This is so cool!"

( )

The plan was set in motion and all Felicity needed right now, was a costume. As she got through her wardrobe piece by piece, her heart dropped.

"Aaargh! I've got nothing to wear! What am I gonna do?" She exclaimed.

She was at the end of her rope and walked to the kitchen to get some ice cream. That tasty, cold sweet stuff will give her an idea on what to wear. She was just about to eat a second spoonful of mokka ice cream, when she heard her doorbell.

"Who could that be?"

Felicity walked to her door and was very surprised to see a delivery guy with a huge package in his hands.

"Miss Smoak? Felicity Smoak?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that's me!" She replied.

"This is for you. Please sign here."

"Thank you." She retorted.

The man walked away, leaving Felicity excited behind.

'Oliver.' She thought and walked back to her bedroom. Her heart almost jumped up, when she saw the dress and mask. WOW...

( )

The party was on full swing, when Oliver arrived at the ball. He had planned to pick Felicity up, but she insisted at the last minute that he should go first. She was running a bit late, so as he waited for her there, he could double check if their plan was foolproof. Oliver had done that 3 times already and still no sign of Felicity.

"Where is she?" He muttered, clearly losing his patience.

"She'll be there soon, Oliver. Don't worry. Relax."Digg said.

Oliver let out a breath and shook his head.

"I... uhum, WE need her for this plan to work. Without her, this plan will crash and burn." Oliver replied, as he took a sip from his drink.

"Relax, man." Digg retorted.

"We only have one chance to get the data. Tomorrow, Terence King will leave Starling City and I bet you a 1000 bucks that he'll disappear from the face of the earth."

"Don't worr..." Digg began.

"If you say relax one more time, I swear Digg, you'll regret it." Oliver threatened.

"Come on you two. Play nice." They heard a smooth, feminine voice say.

"Finally! Felicity, where are you? I... uhum, WE need you in here now." Oliver growled impatiently.

"I'm right up here, Oliver. Don't act so grumpy. On the stairway, hello..." Felicity said in a sing song voice.

Oliver turned around and looked up. There she was on the stairway, looking absolutely BREATHTAKING!

His eyes almost fell out of their eyesockets, his mouth opening slightly.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Digg asked.

Oliver didn't hear his employee. From the second his eyes found Felicity, her appearance had enchanted him. He watched in awe, as she walked down the steps. It was like she was floating on those high heels. When Oliver picked out that dress for her, he never in a million years thought that she'd look like this. Felicity looked like she stepped out of a fairy tale...

The colour of the dress was dark green, plenty of little shiny stones on the top and it hugged her body curves all at the right places. Her shiny, blonde hair was up and she had the green mask over her gorgeous eyes. WOW...

As Felicity's feet hit the last step of the stairs, the DJ had switched songs from upbeat to this one. It was 'All I need' by Within Temptation. At that second, a switch turned in Oliver's mind. His heart rammed against his ribcage, as he walked towards this remarkable, gorgeous young woman. Felicity. Felicity. Felicity.

Tadum, tadum, tadum. That's how loud and fast his heart was beating, his attention solely on her. And she'd choosen that exact moment to smile shyly. He didn't see anyone else, he didn't hear anything else but that song.

'All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace.'

And finally... she was within his grasp, right in front of him... her delicious scent invading and teasing his nostrils. Strawberry and papaya was it. He closed his eyes for a second and inhaled that scent, so it was imprinted in his brain from now on. With his eyes and heart, he took in her magical appearance and swore to never ever let go of the Masterpiece that was Felicity Smoak.

"May I have this dance, miss?" He asked, his heart beating like crazy.

* * *

Let me know what you think, you all. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all for the feedback._**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

**_May I have this dance, miss?" He asked, his heart beating like crazy._**

Felicity watched, as Oliver extended his hand to her. He looked her deep in the eyes, making her weak in the knees. He was 'just' playing his part, right? Yes, ofcourse! He was just acting, trying to get King's attention. Felicity was also supposed to act, but it wasn't easy with him looking at her like that. She smiled at him nervously and softly rested her hand in his. As his piercing blue eyes bored into her soul, he locked their fingers together, promising himself to never let her go.

"Come on, pretty lady in the green dress. Let's show these people how it's done." He said softly, sending shivers down her spine.

They walked to the dance floor, with their eyes locked on one another. They had to act like a real couple; a couple in love. So Felicity and Oliver had to make it look good. Very good.

The moment they hit the dance floor, Oliver smiled widely but Felicity looked so lost. Oliver saw that she felt really uncomfortable, so without saying a word he turned her around, her back against his chest. She was trembling like a leaf and wanted to run away, but she trusted him. Completely. So she let him lead her. Felicity began to breathe faster; he saw that and wanted to do something to calm her down.

So he brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Do you trust me, Felicity?"

Those words and his hot breath on her neck, seem to make it so hard to think clearly. She was overwhelmed by his manly scent, making it so difficult to form a coherent sentence. So to prevent from embarrassing herself, Felicity did the only thing she could. She nodded with her eyes closed, as she inhaled his scent. His manly scent.

The moment he saw her nod, he grabbed her waist lightly and brought her body to his. He almost lost his control, feeling her soft body mold into his. 'Come on, Oliver. You're just playing along with the plan. You're just acting! He thought, mentally slapping himself. He tried to focus on the plan, but she smelled so good! The moment she felt his hard body pressed on hers, her breath hitched in her throat. She sighed deeply and almost wanted to whimper from the warmth of his body.

"Follow my lead, OK?" he whispered in her ears, turning her knees into jelly.

She nodded again and the next thing she felt was his callous hands on her hips and they began to easily dance to the music. To her, it was the hottest thing ever; his hands on her body, his warm breath on her neck and his warm, muscled body so close to hers. Felicity still had her eyes closed, enjoying all that was Oliver Queen.

"Good you two; you definitely look like a real couple. Aren't you guys over doing it though? You guys are most definitely over doing it. "Digg said.

Oliver reluctantly let Felicity go and twirled her around, so they were facing eachother again.

Felicity felt like time stood still, as Oliver and her were gazing at eachother. But in the back of her mind, she kept saying that he was only playing his part.

"OK, you guys. Terence King is dancing right next to you." Digg said.

At hearing that, Oliver purposely bumped into the man and let his drink drop to the floor.

"Hey, man. So sorry about that. Let me get you another drink." Oliver said.

King wasn't amused at all, but he nodded and stared at Felicity.

BINGO! Felicity had his attention. Oliver walked to the bar and was glad that the first step of their plan was working. King loved blondes and loved the colour green.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you? Wanna dance?" He asked, while grabbing her hand.

Felicity had the urge to yank her hand from his, but she stopped herself on time. That was the plan; she had to get his attention so he would invite her up. So she and Oliver could drug him and get the data from his computer.

"I am taken you know, I have a boyfriend. You just met him." She calmly said, even though she wanted to kick him with her heels.

He was so gross!

King laughed at her."Do you know who I am? I'm Terence King, host of this ball. And by the way, I love a challenge. I saw how in love you 2 looked. Give me a chance to have 30 minutes alone time with you and I promise that you won't remember his name afterwards."

Felicity wanted to scratch his eyes out, but held herself back.

"Don't do it." Digg said, as he heard her huff.

"Well, well. You are very cocky, mister. What makes you think that I wanna forget my boyfriend. Do you know who he is?" She said, while giving the man a fake smile.

"I don't care who he is, sweetie. Let me take you up; you do wanna have a good time right? I have some good stuff." He whispered.

"Go with him, Felicity. That is the plan, right? Don't worry, I'll be following the 2 of you. He won't get a chance to make a move on you." Oliver promised, his voice deeper than usual.

"Okay, if you insist. Mr. King, let's go up." Felicity said, her voice trembling from annoyance.

( )

Felicity was upstairs with Terence King, while he was fixing her a drink.

"Why don't you relax, sweetie. I don't bite, you know." He said.

She smiled and accepted the drink. Felicity did as if she took a sip of her drink and watched King. All of a sudden he was all up in her face, grabbing her by her waist. Felicity was just about to scratch him, when she saw Oliver. He leaped at them and effortlessly injected King with a drug. He was out in seconds.

"Are you alright, Felicity?" He asked, with a worried tone in his voice.

He had both hands on her cheeks, making the skin that he touched tingle deliciously.

"I'm fine, though I really wanted to scratch his eyes out just now." She uttered.

He smiled and kind of regretted that he didn't give her the chance to hurt King. That would have been fun to see.

Oliver was still looking Felicity in the eyes and his hands were still on her face. It wasn't even weird that they both still had their mask on. On the contrary; she thought he looked ten times hotter with it over his eyes. At the moment Felicity's heart was beating so fast, it skipped 2 maybe 3 beats. Oliver knew that they were running out of time. He should let go of her, but he didn't have the strenght to do so. Her skin was so soft and so warm and she...

"Hey, you two! You don't have a lot of time! Get the data." They heard Digg say loudly.

He finally let her go, so Felicity hastily walked to the computer. She sat on the chair and grabbed her jump drive. As the data was being copied, Felicity nervously tapped on the desk. She was biting her lower lip, making Oliver swallow hard.

"You two are awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Digg asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" They both said in unison, while avoiding eachother's gaze.

After a few minutes they had all the data they needed."Yes!" Felicity said with her right fist up.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Oliver said and led her out the office.

They walked out carefully, cause Oliver took out 3 bodyguards but there were 2 still out there. Everything was going according to plan... that was until they turned the corner and saw the bodyguards. Oliver pulled Felicity back.

"What are we gonna do? If they see us, they're gonna ask questions that we can't answer."Felicity whispered.

"And fighting them isn't an option. If you do that, it will attract attention to you two. And we do not want that!" Digg said concerned.

Oliver had no clue what to do and they were running out of time. In a few seconds the men were going to see them.

"Kiss her, Oliver." Digg said.

"What?!" Oliver growled, while Felicity's eyes almost popped out at hearing Digg's words.

But there was no time and though Oliver thought that it was A BAD... A VERY BAD idea, he took Digg' s advice.

Oliver looked at Felicity questioningly, so she nodded though she was beyond terrified. He leaned in and cupped her face gently and looked her deep in her ocean blue eyes. As he brought his lips to hers, his heart rate increased. He softly kissed her red lips, her eyes falling shut at their own accord. The moment she felt his warm lips pressed onto hers, her heart fluttered like crazy! Felicity's hands roamed and ended up in his short hair. She moved her lips slowly; tasting, sampling.

One of Oliver's hands ended up at the back of her head, as they deepened the kiss. He kissed her with so much passion, it left them both aching for more. Their lips began to move faster, leaving them both breathless. At one point, Oliver heard Felicity make a sweet noise that came from the back of her throat. Was she deliberately trying to kill him with that sensual sound? She was making him loose his mind.

"Hey, you two! You can't be here! What are you doing here?" The guard said loudly.

Oliver pulled away first, making Felicity whimper softly at the loss of his warm lips on hers. They looked each other deep in the eyes; both looking dazed and confused. Especially Felicity, but she didn't get a chance to dwell on it.

"Uhum... sorry, but we were looking for the restroom. We couldn't find it, so we did 'something else' instead." Oliver explained, giving the 2 men a look as he referred to the kiss.

"Okay, we understand. I'd want to kiss her all day too, if I had a girlfriend who looked like her." The man said, referring to Felicity.

"We can go?" Oliver asked.

The man nodded, so Oliver and Felicity walked away, very relieved.

( )

The arrow had given the jump drive to officer Lance. He was going to make sure King was going to prison for a long time.

When the 3 of them arrived at the foundry, Felicity took off her mask. Digg teased her, saying that she should wear it everyday. After a while Digg left; he was very tired and just needed some rest. So after Felicity was done with her search on a hitman, Oliver decided to bring her home. As they walked out the car, Oliver looked at Felicity.

"You look amazing in that dress, you know."

She smiled and said." Thank you. And thank you again for the dress... I can keep it, right? Or do you want it back?"

He laughed out loud." You can keep it. And the mask too." He replied, as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She looked up at him."Oliver, I don't understand... what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Oliver sighed deeply and shook his head." I don't know... I am just as confused as you. I..." He began, but was cut off by a voice.

"Your hands up, now! "

Oliver and Felicity immediately did as the man ordered. Oliver stayed calm, while Felicity began to shake from fear.

"What do you want. Here's my wallet and watch." Oliver said.

As Oliver talked to the man, he purposely stood in front of Felicity. Anything can go wrong during a robbery, so he used his body as a shield if things went wrong. He didn't care about himself; all that mattered to him was that Felicity was safe from harm. She had to be protected.

And as he thought of keeping her safe, suddenly the man aimed and began shooting, bullets flying in their direction. The last thing on Oliver's mind was her. Felicity. Felicity. Felicity...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all for the feedback._**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

The first thing that Felicity felt was something very heavy on top of her. Out of fear and shock she didn't open her eyes after mere seconds. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw… she saw what that something was on top of her. Oliver… It was Oliver!

She struggled to get on her knees and when she finally did, Felicity felt a sharp pain go through her heart. Oliver. Oliver was bleeding out! As a sob escaped her lips, she frantically called for an ambulance. They were on their way to help and right after she called Digg.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands trembling, as she watched Oliver.

"God, please. Please don't take him from me! Please!" Felicity begged, on her knees.

As her fingers carefully trailed his cheek, Felicity looked at the features of his face. No…

"Oliver, Oliver… you will not leave me, OK! You hear me? You will not leave me behind! I can't… listen to me Oliver Queen! You will not leave me… I … I need you… I care so much about you… I…" her voice went from loud to a mere whisper. "I … think I… I think I love you. Don't you dare leave me, while I still have to tell you…"

As those words left her lips, her heart started breaking. Never in her life did she feel such gut wrenching pain. How can she go on without him? Felicity didn't give up so easily, but as the seconds passed she felt that Oliver was literally slipping through her fingers. Why?!

It probably didn't take very long, but to Felicity it seemed like ages when the ambulance and Digg came. She was still on her knees, gently cupping Oliver's face. Digg grabbed her shoulders gently and helped her on her feet. Felicity didn't want to let him go…

"Hey, Felicity. Look at me." Digg said, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Oliver.

Diggle stood in front of her and made eye contact with her."Felicity, let the paramedics do their job."

She shook her head furiously and said." I can't. I can't let him go. What if he needs me, I can't let go of him."

Diggle held her tightly, as her tears kept flowing." He will be OK, Felicity. Oliver is a fighter. He will make it. He will be OK."

( )

Felicity sat motionless on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She was a mess. Her hair had fallen loose from its hair pin, her blonde locks jumping in all directions. Her mascara was smudged and she was shivering. All she could think of was Oliver. Oliver couldn't leave this world yet. This world still needed him. His mom, his sister, Diggle…. And she too still needed him.

As her eyes rested on her hands that were on her lap, it dawned on her that she had dried blood on them. Oh God! Her dress, her beautiful dark green dress had Oliver's blood on it too! Suddenly it was way too much for her. Felicity couldn't take it anymore and fled from the waiting room. As she ran away, she bumped into Thea and her mother.

"Hey, Felicity? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I… I have to go." She replied and began walking away again.

Felicity couldn't stay. She felt like an invisible force was trying to strangle her and all she wanted to do was run. Run Felicity, run! Run! She was out of the hospital and grabbed a cab, her whole body trembling, her heart beating erratically.

The second she stepped inside of her apartment, she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. As Felicity sank onto the floor, she suddenly felt so guilty. A voice in her head shouted.' It's your fault Oliver's dying! He was protecting you. He was purposely standing in front of you, shielding you from those bullets! It's your fault! Your fault, Felicity! If Oliver dies, IT IS YOUR FAULT!'

As those words echoed in her head, she desperately tried to hold on. She tried, but it hurt so much! So as those words kept haunting her, Felicity let her tears flow. It was like her tears were never ending. Her sobs echoed in her room, her whole body shaking violently. At one point, Felicity heard a ringing sound. Was it her phone? Or was it her alarm clock? She wasn't sure and tried to get up from the floor. She tried her very best, but her legs weren't cooperating. So as Felicity kept hearing that ringing sound, she gave in to the sleep she needed so much. The exhaustion, guilt and fear for Oliver's life became too much, so Felicity let slumber take over her…

( )

Pain, pain. Oh God, the pain. In the distance, Oliver heard sounds… incoherent sounds. He did his very best to try to place those sounds, but with no success. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Where was he? He was surrounded by darkness and pain. It was also cold… so very cold. Why was it so cold?!

Those were the things Oliver felt, as he desperately tried to gasp for air. But it hurt so much to even breathe! God, it hurt. Once more, he tried to open his eyes and see, but something was holding him down. Some invisible force was keeping him in the dark. From afar he heard people shouting and he also felt hands on his chest and stomach. As their words reached his ears, he concentrated on listening what they were saying. But his mind wasn't able to do its job properly. To him, it seemed like they were talking gibberish.

As he gave up with attempting to open his eyes, he wrestled with his mind. What happened? How did he end up here, surrounded by darkness and pain?

As his mind brought him back in time, bit by bit he remembered. Oh God, Felicity!

Now he was really determined to open his eyes. As his eyes fluttered open, Oliver was blinded by a very bright light and closed his eyes again. Suddenly he was able to hear clearly.

"He's alive! I really thought that we would lose him." he heard a man say.

As Oliver took a breath, he felt a familiar and oh so excruciating pain. And though the pain almost knocked him out, he managed to keep his eyes open.

He saw people in white coats and realized that he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes again and sucked in a deep breath. But the moment he did, he felt that gnawing pain in his chest and stomach. He was shot! Yes, now he remembers…

As a tear rolled down his cheeks, he gasped softly." Felic… Felicity. Where is… I have to… protect… Felicity, I need to… protect her."

"Doctor West, the patient is awake! Sedate him now!" he heard a man shout.

"How in the… How is that possible?!..." the other doctor said, but was cut off by his colleague.

"Don't just stand there! Help the man! If you don't do as I say, I swear that I…" the man shouted.

"OK, OK. I'm doing it now." The doctor said hastily.

As Oliver opened his eyes again, he tried it once more." Felic… Felicity Sm… Smoak, is she alright? Where… where is sh… she?"

He had his eyes open and was fully aware of his surroundings. Oliver grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Tell me… where is she?"

As he felt a needle pierce his skin, he knew that he was being injected by the other doctor. Oliver felt himself slipping away into the darkness again. No! He can't go back there! He needed to know first if Felicity was OK. Oh, God. Please, please don't take her from me. I need her. She's my light, my sun, my everything.

Oliver was refusing to go back to the darkness and the unknown. He desperately fought to stay awake. He had to hold on for her. Felicity. He frantically tried to stay conscious, but he felt himself slipping away. He wanted to stay here… for her.

( )

It had been more than 3 weeks since Oliver was injured. Three long weeks, Felicity had been sitting next to his hospital bed. After her initial shock and the guilt, she didn't want to go to the hospital. But the need to be close to Oliver was stronger than her guilt and fear. The first few nights, she didn't even want to go home to sleep or shower. She wanted, no **needed** to be there when he woke up. She wanted him to see her first, when he opened his eyes.

Diggle and Thea practically had to force Felicity to go home to get some proper rest. She finally did go home for a few hours, because Moira promised her to stay with him till she got back. But even after a warm shower and a few hours sleep in her own bed, she felt the emptiness in her heart. She felt empty and lonely. All she needed was for Oliver to wake up. He just had to do that one thing for her; then everything would be okay again. Just that one thing and her world could start turning again.

In the meantime, Diggle and Thea tried to distract her with fun things to do. But Felicity shook her head stubbornly and sat quietly near Oliver's hospital bed. They tried to help her get her mind off Oliver, but they failed miserably cause Felicity kept refusing. Her mind was set on Oliver's recovery. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. He was completely consuming her mind and heart.

( )

It was 10 passed eight, when Diggle drove Felicity to the hospital. The doctors said that Oliver had a chance to heal completely; he just needed time. Diggle was talking to her, but she wasn't listening to him. He saw it and shook her on her upper arm.

"You know what you should do right?" Digg asked.

Felicity finally listened to him and asked."Do what?"

He smiled and said."When he wakes up, you should tell him how you feel."

Felicity was speechless for a few minutes and shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about, Diggle." She lied.

"So you are going to sit there and tell me that you don't have any feelings for the guy? Really? You don't have any feelings whatsoever for our boss, Oliver Queen?" Digg insisted.

Felicity closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh." I don't know how to call it. Or what this is, OK? And I don't want to talk about it. Not with you anyway… but now that we're talking about it, Oliver and I are just friends. OK? Our feelings are platonic. Well, his feelings for me are platonic. Nothing going on between us, Digg." She said.

Diggle huffed." Oh, come on. I saw how you two acted and looked at each other at the masquerade ball. If that was platonic than my name is Dr. Dre." He retorted, giving her a look.

They arrived at the hospital, so Felicity took the opportunity to jump out of the car and mumbled a thank you to Digg without even looking back. She was busted, but she didn't have the strength to lie to Diggle any longer.

Digg shook his head and said."I really don't know what to do with those 2."

He then started the car and drove away. Oliver and Felicity were so into each other, but Digg had a feeling that it was not going to be easy for either one of them to confess anything at this point.

Felicity walked into the hospital room and looked at Oliver. She sat next to him and sighed deeply. For weeks now she had the urge to take his hand in hers, but she was scared. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, but Felicity was afraid. Maybe she was scared to express her feelings for him. Felicity knew that if she took that step, she couldn't go back.

So instead, she just watched him. Felicity looked at his soft hair and pale face; those closed eyes, that strong jaw, those hollow cheeks, those lips of his.

Those kissable lips. A sigh escaped her lips, as her mind brought her back to the evening of the masquerade ball. He had kissed her… She could still feel his lips on hers, so warm and soft… like it was yesterday.

All of a sudden her eyes welled up. It hurt so much to see him like this. She was used to him being the strong one. He was the strongest of all 3 of them. Her heart ached, because there was nothing she could do. Nothing! She felt so powerless and that was something she hated more than anything! It all became too much for her, so she grabbed his hand. Felicity wanted him to know that she needed him. And she also needed him to know that she was going to fight whoever or whatever was keeping them apart. She then intertwined their fingers and brought his fingers to her lips. One by one she kissed them, while she let her tears flow.

Now that the dam broke, she did it all. Felicity gently ran her fingers through his short hair, her eyes falling shut. It felt so good to feel his hair on her fingertips. Next on her list was his cheek; with the back of her hand she slowly caressed it. Felicity wished that she could do these things, while he was awake. But she knew deep down in her gut that she won't have the courage to do these things, if he were awake…

At one point, the situation and her actions overwhelmed her. So while their fingers were still intertwined, she pleaded.

"Oliver, I need you to wake up! Don't you know how much I need you? I know that you promised Digg that you would do everything in your power to protect me. But now that you have, please come back… come back to us. Come back to me! There are so many things that I want to tell you, but it's so hard. Please, wake up! I need you… I need you SO much!"

Felicity looked at him, but he still didn't budge. As a sigh escaped her plump red lips, Felicity closed her eyes. And after a while, she fell asleep, his hand still in hers...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all for the feedback._**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

It happened on a rainy Monday. Felicity had done her job at QC and was on her way to see Oliver. She had gotten used to working and sitting by his hospital bed. Those were the two things she did these last few weeks. It had become her routine. Now and then she went to the foundry to check up on her computers and did some training with Digg. But even that didn't feel right anymore. They all missed Oliver. Working and after that seeing Oliver at the hospital. Felicity felt like she was on auto pilot.

At one point she ate so badly that you couldn't call it eating anymore. It was more like swallowing, cause she wanted to be at Oliver's hospital bedside as soon as possible. Felicity had lost a lot of weight that was a fact. She didn't look herself anymore and everyone around her noticed it.

Digg and Thea had planned an intervention, but they couldn't seem to let her sit down and talk to her about it. Even Moira did an attempt, but that was a complete FAIL. They all wanted Oliver to wake up for two reasons now; 1. So they could have him back in their lives. And 2. Cause they wanted Felicity to look and be her old merry self again.

She didn't do her infamous babble anymore and they all missed that. So what happened on that rainy Monday afternoon came as a blessing and a gift from above.

Felicity had gotten into a cab, her mind drifting off to the masquerade ball again. She remembered how Oliver had looked up at her. He had a look in his eyes that took her breath away. He looked at her like she was something precious, something incredible. She must be mistaken, cause Felicity knew that he didn't think of her that way. She was just plain, girl with the glasses Felicity. Nothing special there…

All of a sudden Felicity was taken out of her thoughts by her phone.

"Hello." She said.

On the other side of the line she heard Thea yelling and saying incoherent sentences.

"Thea, Thea. Why are you yelling? Calm down and tell me what's going on."

She kept yelling and it was so hard for Felicity to understand anything. At one point, she heard another voice. It was Diggle.

"Felicity. Great news! He's awake!" Digg said, his voice breaking cause of his emotions.

At first, Felicity couldn't believe her ears. As reality set in, her fingers began to tremble, her throat closing up.

"Will you be joining us soon?" Digg asked.

Felicity let out a deep breath." Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'll be there soon. I'm on my way." She replied and ended the conversation.

He was finally awake! Oliver was awake! Oh, God. Felicity had been waiting for this moment for weeks now. And now that it had happened, she had mixed emotions. She was relieved, out of her mind happy. But despite those wonderful and positive feelings, there was this little voice again in her head. The one that told her that she was responsible for Oliver's situation. 'It's your fault that he's in that hospital bed! Your fault!'

The guilt was eating her up inside, so instead of going towards the hospital, Felicity asked the cabdriver to go the other way.

( )

Six days after that, Diggle found Felicity at the foundry. She was doing an intensive workout, her clothes and hair soaked from her sweat. He stood in front of her, trying to make eye contact.

"Felicity. Why haven't you visited Oliver?"

She avoided his gaze and went on with her workout." Cant you see I'm busy, Digg?"

"Felicity." He only said her name, the tone of his voice very disapproving.

She got up and walked to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water. After she took a swig from it, she looked Diggle in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, OK? Please." She replied.

At this point, Diggle had lost all of his patience." Felicity, I'm just gonna say this once. Tell me what's wrong."

She closed her eyes, her tears flowing, her body sinking to the ground.

"I can't. I cant go see him. I cant, Digg. I… I am so afraid. I cant. I just cant." She sobbed, the words leaving her lips with difficulty.

Diggle sat in front of her and made eye contact with her." Hey. Its gonna be OK. I will go with you, so you don't have to be alone with him. But you have to go see him, girl. This is what you've been waiting for, right?"

She nodded." Yes, but I…" she began, but stopped mid sentence.

"Go, get yourself ready. I'll wait for you. Just tell me when you're ready to go, OK?"

She nodded and got on her feet, her whole body trembling.

( )

The drive to the hospital was relaxing. Digg told her that Thea was the first one to see Oliver awake.

"She was crying, yelling and jumping up and down in the hospital room." He said, a smile on his face.

Felicity chuckled and nervously tapped with her fingers. After 20 minutes, the limo stopped in front of the hospital.

"We're here." Diggle said.

She looked at him, panic and fear written all over her face." Digg, I cant. I just… I really cant."

"You'll be, OK. Come on." He said calmly.

Felicity let out a deep breath and walked out of the car. As she walked inside the hospital, her heart pounded against her rib cage. She desperately wanted to see Oliver, but her guilt was consuming her from the inside out. So even though she was terrified, Felicity found the courage to walk behind Diggle.

Everything was fine, until they reached the elevator. She nervously tapped with her heels, gripping her purse so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The air-conditioning was on, but to her it felt like she was in a sauna.

Diggle saw her reaction and worriedly asked."Are you okay, Felicity? You're not gonna faint on me, are you?"

Letting out a deep breath, she held onto him. Felicity shook her head.

"Digg, I don't know." She said, her eyes welling up.

"I don't know if I…" Felicity tried to explain.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I will be fine. Lets just go to him." she said, while closing her eyes.

As she attempted to hold on to the tears, Felicity cleared her throat. "I am terrified, but you're right. I not only have to see him, but I need to see him. I… I need to…" she whispered.

Diggle nodded and squeezed her hand lightly in encouragement.

"Breathe, just breathe Felicity." He said, smiling at her.

She did as he instructed, making her calm down a bit. 'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.' Felicity chanted.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out on the 19th floor. Felicity knew that she was getting closer… to him. She, Felicity Smoak, was about to see him. The man who risked his life for her. The man who made her feel safe with one single look, one single smile, one single word.

Dadum, dadum, dadum. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Mixed emotions came over her. After waiting impatiently for more than 4 long weeks, she was finally going to see him. The doctor said that Oliver needed time to heal. They weren't sure when he was going to be his old self again, but he had a very good chance.

When he was brought into surgery, they weren't sure if he was going to make it through the night. But like Diggle said; Oliver was a fighter. He had gone through worse things in his life.

As they reached the corner, Digg observed her. 'She was doing OK, even under these circumstances.' He thought.

When they reached Oliver's hospital room, Felicity balled her hands into fists and watched the door.

"Want me to go in with you?" Digg asked.

She shook her head." No, I uhumm… I will be fine. I think."

"OK, I'll give you two some privacy." Diggle stated.

Digg turned around and left Felicity behind. For 5 minutes, she stood motionless at the door. What will she say? How will she act? Will he be angry at her? Will he be happy to see her? So many questions were unanswered.

"Well the only way to know, is for you to go in and find out." Felicity whispered, scolding herself.

As she opened the door, her heart dropped and broke into a million pieces...

Laurel. She was sitting next to Oliver's bed, holding his hand in hers. Her mascara was smudged, her tears rolling down her face. She looked so happy and so did Oliver.

So there was the man who she had fallen in love with, smiling at the LOVE OF HIS LIFE. Oliver and Laurel, like they used to be. Together… a couple. Seeing how Oliver was holding onto Laurel, made Felicity's world crumble around her. It pained her so much, seeing that Oliver's ex-girlfriend was the one who made him smile like that. Was Laurel still in love with him? Was Oliver still in love with her? It seemed like she hadn't stopped loving him… maybe, just maybe Oliver wanted to be with her again now that he'd almost lost his life?

Her throat immediately closed up, sadness and jealousy flaring up inside of her. Just the thought that Oliver choose his ex-girlfriend over her, made Felicity want that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Felicity was frozen at her spot. She didn't know what to do. The little voice in her head said. 'Run! Felicity, run!'

She saw that Oliver and Laurel had noticed that she was standing on the threshold of the door. With a huge lump in her throat, Felicity avoided Oliver's gaze and took one step back.

"Uhum… I see that my timing is bad. I think I will come back later. Or… I wont come back at all, you know cause you two look very cozy. I mean not that it's a bad thing. Cause Laurel, this is the first time you have visited Oliver. Not that it's my business, cause it's all your business… and Oliver's. I'm just gonna go." Felicity said.

She was just about to turn around, when Oliver said." Felicity."

As her eyes landed on his blue ones, her breath caught in her throat. Cause what she saw in his eyes, made her want to run away for a whole other reason than Laurel.

Frozen at her spot, Felicity kept her eyes locked on his gorgeous, blue ones. Oliver. Her heart rate had kicked up a notch; it was beating faster and faster by the second. From his bed, Oliver's heartbeat also quickened erratically.

Felicity…

Oliver was afraid to scare Felicity away, so he got out of his bed slowly. As he closed the gap between them, his throat closed up. She hadn't taken care of herself. She looked so small, fragile and slimmer than usual. God, he missed her!

As he observed her, Oliver saw that she was on the verge of running away. So step by step he walked towards her. The need to be closer to Felicity was so strong. Forgotten was Laurel, who silently watched as something huge was about to unfold.

Still frozen and with her eyes locked on Oliver, Felicity began to shake like a leaf. Just like when he danced with her at the masquerade ball. There were so many feelings washing over her, making it almost hard to breathe. She saw how he had trouble walking, his hands clenched at either side. His wounds must hurt a lot! As he closed the gap between them, a tear rolled down Felicity's cheek. Her heart ached, knowing that he was swallowing the pain from his wounds.

And then, he stood 2 steps away from her. He was hit by her familiar scent. God! She still smelled the same. Strawberry and papaya... There were so many things he wanted to ask and say. He wanted to tell her what he felt, when he woke up during surgery. How he asked and pleaded the doctors to tell him where she was. If she was OK.

He wanted to tell her that he was scared out of his mind, thinking that something worse had happened to her. He desperately wanted to tell her that he thought that he had lost her that night. And the thing he wanted to ask was why didn't she visit him that Monday when he woke up? Oliver wanted to tell Felicity that he missed her so and that he… He wanted to say so much, but…the words refused to leave his pale lips.

Oliver saw the trail of another tear on her cheek. She looked so badly hurt; his heart ached seeing her like that. She looked so fragile; it was heartbreaking. Right then, Oliver couldn't hold back anymore. He desperately wanted to pick her up and safely hide her away from the big, bad world. At that very moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. So he took that 1 step towards her, but stopped and left a space between them. Oliver wished that Felicity would take that last step.

'Come on, Felicity. Take that last step towards me. Please.' he prayed.

As Oliver waited for her to close the gap between them, his heart ramming against his chest, he held his breath.

Felicity saw only Oliver. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Forgotten was Laurel. As the seconds passed, Felicity felt like she was about to faint. She knew that he wanted her to take that last step to close that annoying gap between them. But Felicity was so afraid, hearing that little voice again telling her to flee…

* * *

_**So... Want chap 5 on Tuesday? Then you know what to do! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Oh, my God you guys! My muse is so happy with the amazing feedback! THANK U SO MUCH!_**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

_**Felicity knew that he wanted her to take that last step to close that annoying gap between them. But Felicity was so afraid, hearing that little voice again telling her to flee…**_

Felicity closed her eyes for a second and opened them, throwing Oliver a glance filled with love. She desperately wanted to do as he wanted, but felt insecure, knowing that Laurel was in the same space as them. Felicity was torn and couldn't budge, as much as her heart wanted her to. She knew that if she took that step, there was no turning back. Her feelings for Oliver were super strong and at times it even made her feel weak. What if he didn't feel as strongly for her, as she did for him? That would break her, to the point that she wouldn't be fixable anymore.

As the seconds passed, Felicity thought of what Diggle said.' When he wakes up, you should tell him how you feel.'

He told her to take a chance. So, at that Felicity realized that if she didn't take a chance right now, she would never find out if Oliver and her were meant to be.

Fear will always be there. Fear of getting hurt, fear to love, fear to let someone in to her heart. But fear shouldn't get in the way of what you want or need. It exists so it can be overcome…

All of a sudden, a sense of calmness took over her whole being. Believing that Oliver would always be there to protect her from anything, made her sigh in relief. Felicity was still terrified, but decided to… to just take that risk…

In her eyes, Oliver saw something, a sudden change. She had decided to let him in! And like at the masquerade ball, Oliver extended his hand to hers.

Felicity slowly brought her hand closer to his. As the seconds passed, she brought her hand closer and closer… Her fingertips brushed against his, making a current go through both of them.

'Grab my hand, Felicity.' He thought.

As their fingers collided, Oliver and Felicity closed their eyes. It didn't matter where they were. It didn't matter if they weren't alone. All that mattered was the now and the here. At one point, their fingers were locked together completely. They both opened their eyes, losing themselves in each other's gaze. And just as Oliver wanted to tell Felicity that he had feelings for her…

They both heard a voice say."Oh, man. I cannot believe how hard its pouring here in Starling C…" Barry Allen began, but then stopped cause he realized that he had interrupted something huge.

"Sorry… I uhumm, I… Oliver, Felicity… uhumm, Laurel. Uhumm, I am just gonna sit in the waiting room. I wanted to say hi to Oliver. Glad uhum, you are feeling better. OK, later. "he said and turned around.

Oliver didn't know what to think. Here he was, about to confess to Felicity that he had feelings for her and who's back in Starling City?! Barry Allen!

Was he the reason why it took Felicity SIX days to come and visit him here at the hospital?! Was he the reason?! Was he?!

Oh, Oliver was so jealous and SO hurt. He immediately tore his hand from Felicity's. She whimpered at the contact, so harsh.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, shaking her head in disbelieve.

"Oliver… Oliver, talk to me. Look at me." She pleaded.

Oliver looked her straight in the eyes."Felicity, I need my rest. Why don't you go after Barry, cause obviously that's what you want."

Oliver didn't know what he was saying. All he could think of was Felicity being with Barry, while he was waiting every second for SIX days for her to come and see him.

"But… I, there's nothing going on with Barry and…" Felicity began, but he cut her off.

"Laurel, why don't you escort Miss Smoak out of my room? I have a huge headache coming up. I need my rest you know." Oliver said, as he walked with much difficulty back to his bed.

He had his back to Felicity, so she didn't see that his eyes were welling up. He was hurting so bad… Felicity had broken his heart.

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening! What the heck?!

"Oliver! Look at me." She tried, but he stubbornly ignored her.

Laurel walked over to her."Hey, lets go. Give him some space. I know him; you can talk to him when he's calmed down. But not now, Felicity. Not now." She demanded.

( )

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks, since the day Oliver asked Felicity to leave his hospital bedroom. She had tried to make contact with him, but he kept refusing. At one point, Felicity just gave up. Oliver was a very stubborn man, that was a fact.

From Thea she heard that he was already back home. Diggle tried asking her what happened, but Felicity refused to tell him. Moira asked why Felicity wasn't coming over to see him, but Oliver made up some lame excuse.

At this point, Felicity was hurt and fed up by Oliver's actions. Did he really think something was going on with Barry and her? Barry only visited Starling City that day of the fiasco. She didn't have any feelings for the guy? Of course, he was kind and Felicity liked him. But that's it! Nothing more! Why did Oliver think that she had feelings for him?

"Aaargh!" Felicity had enough and decided to do something about it.

( )

As Felicity drove to the Queen mansion, her hands started to tremble. She was going to give Oliver a piece of her mind. Oh, yes she will! She had called Moira and told her that she was coming over to talk to Oliver. Felicity parked her car and walked to the front door.

Dadum, dadum, dadum… Her heart rammed against her chest, as if it wanted to jump out.

'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.' Felicity chanted, just like Digg taught her.

She was just about to knock on the door, when it flew open.

"Hey, Felicity! Come in! " Thea and Moira hugged her and dragged her inside.

"So, Thea and I are going out! So, it will be just you and Oliver in this house." Moira said, giving Felicity a wink.

"But… I, I don't think that…" Felicity stuttered.

"No, its OK. Diggle has promised to take me and Thea out. So, talk with him honey. He's been driving Thea and me crazy! He's being all broody the entire time and when I ask whats wrong, he lies to me." Moira said and grabbed Thea.

"Laterz, Felicity. Uhumm, one little thing. Oliver doesn't like nurses; my mom and I have been taking care of him. But now that you're here and we're going out… you will have to take care of Oliver. As in checking his wounds and see if his bandages must be replaced with a new one. Enjoy." Thea said and winked at her.

"But… I uhumm, I…" Felicity began, but stopped cause they were gone!

She groaned and contemplated what to do. Should she just leave? No, she can't just leave because his gunshot wounds must be checked.

"Aaargh!" She huffed and reluctantly walked up the stairs.

( )

Oliver was in the bedroom, calling for his mom and sister.

"Mom! Thea! Where are you guys? Its time to check my wounds." Felicity heard him say loudly.

As she walked towards his bedroom, Felicity almost lost her nerve to stay. She stood in front of the bedroom door, biting her lip. Felicity was just about to walk away, when she heard him call for Thea again.

"Thea? Where are you?!"

Felicity took a deep breath and opened the door. When Oliver saw who was walking into his bedroom, his breath caught in his throat.

"Felicity." He whispered.

"Hi. I'm here to help you with your bandages. Your mom and uhummm… Thea are out for the day. So, I'll be taking care of you." Felicity said, her voice trembling heavily.

"Felicity, I need you to leave." He whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oliver, why are you being such a pain in the… argh!" Felicity shouted.

"I don't want you here." He said coldly.

Felicity shook her head." You know what, I didn't do anything wrong! You are being such a jerk! Why don't you just listen to me, huh?!"

At this point, Oliver was so frustrated about everything. He was confused and hurt and Felicity being here didn't make it easier for him. He just needed some space, to think about things.

"Please go, Felicity." He tried once more.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." She simply said her hands on her hips.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Oliver asked.

Felicity huffed."I am being stubborn?! You're the one who's stubborn! I have called you, texted you, emailed you, telling you that nothing's going on with Barry and I. And what do you do? Huh? You don't even send me a reply?! You stubbornly tell me to just leave you alone! I'll have none of that, Oliver! You're like a spoiled child! That's what you are!" She shouted, as she stood in front of him.

Oliver needed to hear that. He sighed and opened the gap between them, walking to the window. Felicity watched, as he avoided her gaze.

Then she said. "Oliver, I didn't come here to fight, OK. Let me help you. Please." She pleaded.

As those words left her red plump lips, Oliver looked up and locked his eyes on her blue ones. Felicity. Felicity. Felicity. Oh, God. Even though she had just scolded him, he couldn't help his train of thought. She looked so beautiful when she was angry. So beautiful!

'God, I'm so in love with her. I care so much about her that it physically hurts to be away from her. I can't fight this anymore…' Oliver thought, as a sigh escaped his lips.

Felicity closed the gap between them, smiling nervously at him. He smiled back and nodded. "OK, I could really use the help, Felicity." He replied.

"So… we'll do this in the bathroom, right?" She asked.

"Yes, it's over here." He replied, walking into the bathroom while Felicity followed.

Felicity was standing so close to him. As her familiar scent invaded his nostrils, his eyes closed for two seconds. Like always; strawberry and papaya.

"Where's the kit?" She asked.

He handed it over to her and kept watching her. As Felicity cleaned up his wounds, Oliver could only watch her. His eyes unintentionally landed on her plump lips, making him think of the night at the masquerade ball. He had kissed her… and God, right now as she was concentrating on her task, biting her bottom lip… God, he desperately wanted to feel those soft, warm lips on his again…

Yes, he was still hurt. Yes, he was still jealous of Barry. But God, he cared so much about her… he just wanted her. Did she want him, like he wanted her?

Felicity was doing a good job at taking care of his wounds. At one point, Oliver's eyes fell shut cause it was so hard to be so close to her and not be able to touch her. Oliver took deep breaths, as Felicity's fingertips grazed his skin. Yes, it hurt but he didn't have any trouble with the pain. Oliver had trouble with her being so close to him, breathing so close to him, and smelling her sweet perfume. Oh, he didn't have trouble with the pain. But he sure had trouble, how her fingers felt on his skin. God, his whole body felt like it was on fire by her touch!

"Are you doing, OK? Does it hurt a lot, Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"No, the pain isn't that bad. I'm OK, Felicity." He replied, his eyes still shut.

Felicity was glad that she was doing an OK job with his bandages. Cause she too was a little distracted by Oliver. Her fingers trembled, when she realized that they were all alone. He was shirtless, in only his sweatpants. She was touching his fiery skin, smelling his cologne. Just being this close to him, made her head spin deliciously…

"Earth to Felicity. Hello, Felicity." She heard Oliver say.

"Huh?!" She replied and locked eyes with him.

"I think you're done, right?" he asked softly, his lips so very close to hers.

They were gazing into each other's eyes, like there was no tomorrow.**_ Oliver had the sudden urge to bring his hand towards her face, to caress her cheek with his fingers. But he intended to take his time and caress it slowly, very slowly to make the feeling last longer. Oliver imagined that if he did, she would automatically shut her eyes tightly, the very second his fingertips collided with her warm skin._**

She was still looking straight into his gorgeous blue eyes, trying to convince him that she was not going to leave just cause he had this stupid idea that something happened between Barry and her. Felicity wasn't going down without a fight! She was not going to leave him, just because he got a little jealous over something so silly! No!

Without breaking eye contact, Oliver and Felicity almost forgot to breathe. It was like time stood still and you can almost hear a pin drop. It was that quiet.

He didn't know what came over him. It was like a stubborn voice in his head was spurring him on.' **Do it, make a move. You know that you love her, you can see it in her eyes that she feels the same way. Do it… make a move.'**

But it was like he was frozen, only able to look into her ocean, blue eyes.

Felicity was so overwhelmed by her emotions, by his closeness and the way he was looking into her eyes. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, like it wanted to come out of her chest. It became too much for her little heart to take, she couldn't resist him anymore. So as she avoided his gaze, Felicity held onto him, one hand on his chest and the other on his upper arm. As her face landed in the crook of his neck, Felicity could hear him breathing and heard his heart...

Oliver had his eyes closed, smelling her blonde hair, enjoying her warm body leaning onto his. A whirlwind of emotions ran through him, his mind clouded, his hands balled into fists, her scent driving him crazy, increasing his adrenaline. His heart was beating wildly, while he felt how hers was beating faster and faster.

Then Felicity looked up at him, their faces so close, their lips inches apart. They were so lost in the moment, forgetting everything around them. Without a single thought, Oliver closed the little gap between them…

And just as her lips were about to collide with his… Oliver pulled away.

Felicity watched him, her heart breaking into pieces. Didn't he feel the same way? As she pulled herself from him, Felicity felt him tighten his grip on her.

"Oliver?" she asked, questioningly.

He locked eyes with her again. "Felicity." he said, his voice pleading.

In his eyes see saw LOVE. He did feel the same way... He did!

Oliver was here and she was here. Together. No one said that life was easy, but if they just leaned on each other, life would be okay no matter the obstacles. Big or small.

At one point, his fingers gripped her waist so tightly. The feel of her soft curves on his fingertips was driving him mad...

They both were lost in each other's gaze. Oliver and Felicity had an understanding, even though words weren't used. Words weren't necessary at this point. Not at all.

So as he dipped his head to press his lips onto hers, they both closed their eyes.

And just as their lips were about to meet, Oliver's and Felicity's phone rang loudly...

* * *

_**?! Aarghhh! **_

_**So... Want chap 6 on Wednesday? Then you know what to do!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Oh, my God you guys! My muse is VERY happy with the amazing feedback! THANK U SO MUCH! :)_**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

**_I know that some of you reviewed and asked for Olicity to get together ( to have the kiss), but please dear readers... bear with me. _**

**_Patience please. :)_**

* * *

**And just as their lips were about to meet, Oliver's and Felicity's phone rang loudly...**

"Let it ring." Oliver whispered. His fingers had landed on her hips, massaging the skin there.

Felicity cleared her throat."As much as I want to throw our phones out the window right now… I cant believe I'm saying this… As much as I wanna destroy those darned phones, I think we should pick up. Cause it must be very important if both our phones are ringing at the same time." She said, while cupping Oliver's cheek.

Felicity regretted saying those words the second they left her lips, wanting to hit herself on the head cause of her stupidity! Damn, voice of reason!

Oliver nodded and reluctantly let go of her, his fingers lingering till she pulled away. He trained himself to have a self control of steel, but this remarkable, incredible woman was able to make him melt with just one glance. And even though Oliver wanted to just grab her and kiss her senseless, he did the opposite cause she asked him to.

But before grabbing his phone, he smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Felicity naturally turned crimson red, as she grabbed her phone.

"Hello." Oliver said.

"Hello." Felicity said.

( )

At the moment Oliver and Felicity were both on their way to the Police Station. Officer Lance had called Felicity and Thea had called Oliver. During the 20 minute drive, Oliver had taken Felicity's hand in his. He didn't realize what he was doing, cause he was in deep thought. But at a certain point, Felicity had to let him know that he was hurting her by squeezing her hand so tightly.

"Ouch." She whispered.

Oliver just realized what he had done unconsciously and loosened his grip on her hand." Sorry, Felicity." He said, not a hair on his head thought of letting go of her hand though.

As they entered the Police Station, Thea ran towards Oliver. She was sobbing uncontrollably, while Oliver held her in his arms. Felicity really felt for her and Oliver. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a breath.

"Hey, Felicity. How are you?" Officer Lance said.

She shook her head." Not so good. And you know why."

"Let's talk." Lance said.

Felicity nodded and sat next to him." What do we know?" She asked.

"Well, Moira, Thea and Diggle were on their way to have lunch, when they were ambushed. They left Thea, but kidnapped Diggle and Moira." Lance explained.

Oliver had walked over to them and said." Officer Lance, is there a ransom demand?"

He was just about to answer, when a man cleared his throat." Mr. Queen, I am detective Miller. I will be handling this case."

Oliver looked at the man and nodded."Okay, can we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course Mr. Queen, this way." Miller replied.

Oliver followed him, grabbing Felicity as he went. She got up and followed the two men. Lance was talking to Thea; she was inconsolable.

When they reached the office, detective Miller furrowed his brows." I am only going to talk to you, Mr. Queen. This case is very sensitive, we don't know who is involved and who we can trust. I'll only speak to you." He said, the look on his face dead serious.

"We can trust her." Oliver simply said.

"Uhumm, you know I can wait here. Its OK, Oliver." Felicity said nervously, cause detective Miller wasn't backing down.

She even attempted to unlock her fingers from Oliver's, but he didn't let her go.

"No, its really OK, detective. I trust Felicity with my life." Oliver replied.

At this point, it looked like detective Miller was losing his patience." No. Only family, Mr. Queen."

Oliver wasn't backing down either. The next thing he said, made Felicity's eyes water." She IS family."

Miller huffed." Fine, she can come inside the office too."

They took a seat in the office."Is there a ransom demand, detective? What do they want? Who are they? Do you think they took her, because of what happened to the Glades?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen. But we have nothing. They left your sister and grabbed your mom and her driver. Why? We don't know. They haven't contacted us or your sister. Have they tried to contact you?" Miller replied.

Oliver shook his head." No, they haven't. I don't get it, why would they take her and Digg? What could they possibly want?"

"At the moment we are looking into some suspects, people who would want revenge for what your mom had done." Miller said carefully.

"Do you have footage of the kidnapping? The crime was committed in broad daylight; do you know what they look like?" Oliver asked curiously.

Miler shook his head."No, we don't have any. They're professionals that much I know. Cause from their hummer, one of them shot and destroyed the traffic cam."

Oliver clenched and unclenched his jaw, as he balled his hands into fists." I cannot believe this! How do you people don't know anything! Huh! And I suppose you're gonna tell me to wait and sit around for that call? What if they are already dead? Instead of sitting here, shouldn't you go investigate?!"

Oliver was furious and stood up.

"Mr. Queen, I am not gonna sit here and let you tell me how to do my job, OK?!" Miller shouted and also stood up.

Felicity wanted to prevent that things were going to escalate, so she also got up."Oliver… he may be right. Lets uhummm, take a breather and wait. OK?"

Oliver was about to protest, but she said." Let's go to Verdant to uhumm… wait there till we get more news from detective Miller. OK?"

He frowned at first, but then realized 'what' she meant by Verdant. He nodded, glad that Felicity had her own genius ways to find out certain things.

"OK, detective. I apologize; I will wait for them to contact me. I'll let you know the second they do." Oliver said.

"OK, I'll walk you out." Miller said.

( )

Never before did Oliver drive so fast to the foundry, as he did not so long ago. He and Felicity hastily walked into Verdant. As he punched the code, Felicity waited impatiently. They were inside, Felicity practically running towards her computer. Oliver was right behind her.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

Felicity typed away at her computer." I am gonna try to see if the traffic cam is the only camera there. Maybe we can find footage of the kidnapping from another camera in the same area."

Oliver stood next to her and nodded." God, you're brilliant." He replied.

"Don't thank me yet, cause I haven't found anything. "Felicity retorted, her eyes fixed on the computer.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder." You will, you'll find it. You always do. I have complete faith in you, Felicity."

She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks; Oliver's compliment the cause of it.

After 10 long minutes, she finally found something." Yes!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Can you get in?" he asked.

She nodded." Yes. I'm just gonna hack in their computer to look at the footage from this morning."

"OK, let us see if we can find out some things about these lowlifes." Oliver growled.

As Oliver watched the footage, his hands began to tremble. Felicity noticed that something was horribly wrong, Oliver had recognized one of the kidnappers.

"Oliver, what's wrong? Oliver? Do you recognize anyone?" Felicity asked, with a worried tone in her voice.

Oliver took a few steps back, while shaking his head. Felicity got up from her chair and carefully closed the gap between them. "Oliver… you're scaring me. Who did you see?"

Instead of answering her, Oliver placed his hands on his head. In his eyes, Felicity saw disbelieve.

"I don't understand. Why?" he whispered.

At one point, Oliver sank to the floor, his eyes welling up. Felicity sat in front of him and grabbed his face lightly. As their eyes locked, she looked at him questioningly." Oliver, who did you see?"

As his eyes fell shut, Felicity decided to let it go for now. She knew that Oliver was too hurt to be able to tell her who he recognized. So instead of interrogating him, she pulled him in an embrace.

( )

At the moment Oliver was in Thea's bedroom, insisting that she'd take some rest. Of course she protested, but he demanded it from her at some point. She was so scared and asked him to leave the lights on.

"You are safe here, Thea. You're safe. And don't worry about mom. I will bring her back. I promise you." Oliver said, with determination in his voice.

After letting a sigh escape his lips, he whispered." I guess the vigilante will have to come out now."

As he walked into his bedroom, he worried about Felicity. She was at her apartment to get herself some clothes.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, Oliver noticed that something wasn't right. It was then, when he saw _**her**_! He immediately took his stance." Why are you doing this?"

The young woman looked him dead in the eyes." Oliver Queen… the vigilante. Who would have thought that you two are one and the same?" She hissed.

Oliver leaped at her." I will hurt you if you don't tell me right this instant why you are doing this! Tell me! Where are my mom and Diggle?!"

They stood face to face, his eyes filled with anger. In her eyes he saw hatred, like she despised him so.

"If you touch me, you will never find out where your mommy is. So don't you dare!" She snapped.

"What do you want?" he said, his hands clenched.

"I want you to suffer. That's what I want Oliver Queen! I want you to suffer for letting _her_ die!" The young woman exclaimed, the venom in her voice evident.

Oliver clenched his jaw." How can I get them back?"

The young woman laughed sadistically." My partner and I have planted 3 bombs in 3 different cities in the world. One of them is in Starling City. He wants you to disarm them. If you don't, hundreds of people will die."

Oliver shook his head." What?"

The young woman brought her lips to Oliver's ear. "You'll get your clues soon, Oliver Queen. Just wait for it. And don't be late. If you let those bombs blow up, your mommy and Mr. Diggle will surely die. But then again, you are The vigilante. And he can do anything, right? Even disarm a little bomb. That won't be too difficult for ya, right?" The young woman whispered.

"You're insane…" Oliver growled.

"Good of you to notice. And by the way, those bombs won't be too difficult for you to handle... Especially with the help of a certain, blonde IT- girl. " She said and disappeared by jumping out of Oliver's bedroom window.

Oliver stared speechless and motionless after the young woman. And it only took him 2 seconds to realize what she meant by those last words." Oh, God. Felicity!"

( )

At the moment, Felicity was on her way to her apartment. Detective Miller wanted Oliver, Thea and Felicity together in one place. The safest at the moment was the Queen mansion. Oliver had insisted to come along with her, but she refused cause Felicity didn't want him to strain his wounds. So instead of Oliver, a police officer drove her to her apartment. He wanted to go up with her, but she told him to wait downstairs.

"I'll be fine, really." Felicity said.

The officer insisted and wanted to go up with her, but Felicity protested." I promise you, officer. It is safe in my apartment. Really." She insisted.

The man sighed deeply and decided to do as Felicity asked. She looked and sounded so convincing, when she told him that her apartment was safe. So he nodded and Felicity took that opportunity to get into the elevator.

Felicity was in her bedroom, hastily grabbing enough clothes and other necessities. She was just about to grab some Advil, when she felt someone push her hard against the bathroom door. Her assailant held her tightly and put a hand over her mouth. Felicity struggled for her life and was scared out of her mind! God, she wished that she hadn't told the officer to wait downstairs.

She tried to break free, but the grip her assailant had on her was so tight!

"Shhhhh… quiet. Stop fighting me. You don't have to scream, cause no one will hear you. You're all alone! And by the way, the officer downstairs has a knife lodged in his heart. Felicity, be a good girl and I will try not to hurt you. You're such a beautiful young woman. So gorgeous..." She heard the person say.

As those words reached her ears, Felicity trembled heavily. Oh, God! Officer Hoffman is dead! She closed her eyes, a loud sob escaping her lips. This monster made her skin crawl, the hairs on the back of her neck immediately standing up...

But even though Felicity knew that she was no match for this person, she never gave up. She kept attempting to break free. That got her assailant furious! Suddenly Felicity felt those two hands on her throat. Her assailant grabbed her and made Felicity hit her head hard against the wall. God! Help me! At one point, Felicity couldn't breathe anymore. She desperately gasped for air and desperately fought for her life… but as the seconds passed, she realized that help wasn't going to come for her. Oliver, help!

Oliver… Oliver… Oliver…

* * *

_**So... Want chap 7 on Saturday? Then you know what to do!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Thank you all for the feedback! It means a lot to me. :)_**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

A ray of light fell on Felicity's face. The first thing she noticed was the softness and warmth of the bed she was in. OK, she definitely wasn't home in her bed. The second thing she noticed was the scent of the sheets and pillow. It had a nice and familiar scent. As her eyes fluttered open, the third thing she noticed was that one very worried Oliver was looking down at her.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice so soft.

"You're in my bedroom." He replied, as his eyes fell on her neck.

"Oh, God. What happened?" she asked, as her fingers landed on her neck.

"Well, do you remember that you went back to your apartment?" he asked.

When it dawned on her what had happened last evening, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Is Officer Hoffman dead?"

Oliver nodded." Yes. I was too late, when I arrived he had already passed away."

A sob escaped Felicity's lips." When he drove me to my apartment, I saw a picture of him with his family. Its so wrong that he was murdered like that. What will become of his family, Oliver? He's got 2 little girls. This is not right…" she said, her voice trembling as she sobbed loudly.

Oliver took a seat on his bed and wrapped his arms around her. As Felicity let her tears flow freely, Oliver held her tightly. At one point his button down shirt had gotten wet from her tears.

"Shhhh." He whispered, trying to calm her down.

Her face was still in the crook of his neck, when Felicity asked."Did you kill him, Oliver? Did you kill that monster?"

"No." he replied.

Felicity sniffled and looked him in the eyes."When I arrived at your apartment, he was already gone." he responded.

She furrowed her brows." What? But who is he? And why did he try to strangle me? Did he think I was dead?"

He shook his head." No. I think he purposely let you live. I don't think he was there to kill you."

"If not to kill me than why was he there?" Felicity asked worriedly.

Oliver got up and walked towards the window. As he stared at the sunrise, he confessed." They did that to hurt me. To make me suffer. Because by hurting you, they knew they would be hurting me."

Felicity didn't understand." So… are we talking about the same people who have kidnapped your mom and Diggle?"

"Yes."

"What do they want, Oliver? Why do they want to make you suffer? What happened?" Felicity asked, as she placed her hands on his face.

Oliver wasn't able to look her in the eyes; he kept avoiding her gaze."Oliver, look at me please. Tell me. What happened?"

His eyes landed on hers, as he attempted to answer her. But the words refused to leave his lips." Oliver, don't you think I have the right to know?"

Oh, he knew that she was right. She had the right to know." Yes I do agree that you have the right to know, Felicity. Look what he's done to you. There are marks on your neck from the way he was strangling you. You have bruises on your body from the way he had shoved you against the wall. So yes, Felicity you do have the right to know. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to prevent all of it, Felicity. I've failed you. But they will pay; I'll make sure of it." He looked and sounded determined to do so.

Felicity knew that he meant every word. "Tell me what happened. Tell me why they're so desperate to make you suffer, Oliver."

At that, Oliver took a seat on a chair and let out a deep breath. As Oliver told her the whole story, Felicity's heart broke into bits. So Oliver had to endure all of it, made some difficult decisions and now he was paying the prize. When he was finished, he broke down and cried.

Felicity sat in front of him and held him tightly. He held onto her like she was his lifeline. She was his everything. She was the light in all the darkness around him.

"It wasn't your fault, Oliver. You do know that right? Why does she blame you?" Felicity asked.

He shook his head." I guess she's gotten very bitter from that awful loss. Maybe its her way to cope."

Oliver also told Felicity what they wanted from him. About the bombs and the clues he was going to receive from them.

"Are they insane? They have to be insane?!OK, we are gonna do this Oliver. I will contact Lyla; I bet she knows someone who can help with disarming the bombs. Let's call her right away."

Oliver smiled a sad smile. God, she was so unselfish and good. Did he deserve someone so incredible as her? He gently rested his fingers on her neck."Does it hurt a lot?"

She shook her head."No, its not that bad. I'm OK, now. Lets call Lyla. Whats her number? I'm sure she'll help us, cause she wants Digg back too you know."

"Felicity, last night I was so afraid when I saw you lying on the floor. I thought the worst and what I felt those seconds till I reached you, I don't ever wanna feel again. You got hurt, because of me and I couldn't bear it if something else would happen to you. I won't survive it, Felicity. I wont. So, I ask this of you. No, I beg of you. Please, let me do this on my own. Don't get involved. I have asked detective Miller to look after you." Oliver pleaded.

Felicity couldn't believe her ears." What?! How can you ask that of me? How can you think that I will sit around waiting like some "housewife" like the ones who wait for their husband who's gone to war … not that I'm your wife or that you're my husband … But you know what I mean! I wont do it, Oliver. I wont! I wanna help!"

Oliver let out a breath."Felicity, we are talking about a BOMB. A BOMB, Felicity! They aren't playing games you know. That bomb that I'm supposed to disarm, its not a toy, its not a fake! Its real and if things go wrong, I need you far away from it."

"No! I wanna help and I will help!" She said loudly.

"I can't lose you, Felicity! Don't you get it?! I can't lose you!" Oliver said.

She got angry and stood right in front of him, her face so close to his." No! I am not letting you do this alone. You need me, Oliver. I can help. You say that you can't lose me. Then what about me, huh? Do you really expect me to sit here, wait and do nothing, while you're out there? I can't lose you either, Oliver! I can't lose you!" She shouted, as her hands trembled.

At the moment Felicity was angry at Oliver. He saw it in her face, heard it in her voice, saw it in her eyes and saw how she was standing in front of him with determination. He wished that he could change her mind, but she was so stubborn. He wouldn't know what to do, if she got hurt. Didn't she understand that? Didn't she know that she had become everything to him? That she'd become his whole world?

He cared so much about her and didn't want her to get hurt. Couldn't she see that?

"Please, Felicity. We don't know what we are dealing with. We don't know how dangerous or sensitive the bomb is." He begged.

She shook her head furiously, still standing close to him. Felicity let it out, her voice trembling. "So, you can worry about me? But what about me? Huh? How do you think **I** feel, not knowing what could happen to you if you went alone? Huh? What if I never see you again?" she paused, her eyes welling up. " When you go into the night, being the vigilante… Don't you know how … how worried I am about you? And now with these crazies and bombs…" her voice trailing off.

He looked her in the eyes and said." I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt, Felicity. Don't you get that?"

"I feel the same way, Oliver. Don't you get that?" she retorted, her voice shaking from anger and fear.

As those words reached Oliver's ears, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Maybe he wasn't ready yet to tell her how much he loved her, but he could try to show her. Pour all his love in that kiss. Oh, he could. Right?!

Oliver kept his eyes locked on her sparkling blue ones. Felicity was still looking at him angrily. But then a switch turned in her head; she saw the look in his eyes… And at that very second, they both left their minds behind.

She wanted to… to say something, but he shushed her and placed his finger on her red lips.

"Can I?" he pleaded.

They were just 2 simple words, but she knew what he meant. Her heart hammered against her rib cage, while she nodded, giving him permission…

He cupped her face softly and looked her deep in the eyes. He wasn't able to use words, but in his eyes, she saw what he felt for her.

Slowly, he lowered his head. His heart ached, not able to contain all the love he had for her. God! He loved her. So much…

Felicity waited in anticipation to feel his lips on hers. She was terrified that he'd change his mind. But the moment she felt his warm lips softly pressing on hers, all her fears disappeared. His lips were warm and soft, his fingers on her cheeks were setting her skin on fire. His warm body was setting her whole body ablaze… With one hand, he gently grabbed her head while the other pulled her flush against him. They slowly moved their lips, their hearts beating wildly. Oliver thought that he had died and gone to heaven…

The feel of her warm body was too overwhelming! Felicity's hands disappeared into his short hair. She felt like her whole body tingled, from her head to her fingers and her toes. Never had a kiss swept her off of her feet like this.

When she felt him nibble on her bottom lip, she whimpered softly.

Tongues were dueling, breaths became ragged, their lips connected, hearts beating faster and faster… They held onto each other like they were each other's life lines…

The kiss became so urgent and passionate, the both of them completely lost into each other. Lips were moving, tongues were playing with each other and at one point, hands were touching and gripping and tugging. Her fingers landed on the back of his neck, while his hand disappeared in her soft, blonde locks. Oliver had left his self control behind and placed his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Breathes became ragged and shallow, bottom lips were being softly bitten while whimpers were being heard. They got so lost into each other, lost in their passion for each other, that they almost didn't hear someone knocking on the door. Felicity was the one who pulled away first, her chest heaving and locking eyes with him. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. In her eyes, he saw desire and … love.

Oliver swallowed hard and almost said those three words… but he got scared at the last second.

She bit her bottom lip and whispered."Wow."

He smiled and answered."You can say that again."

His chest was heaving too, his heart beating loudly, wanting to come out of his chest. He brushed a lock from her face and said.

"OK, Felicity. You can help, but you will stay far away from the bomb as possible. Promise.?" He whispered lovingly.

"Promise." She replied.

The door swung open and Thea walked in."Oliver, your phone is buzzing."

He read the text message. It's time! Jasmine had sent the clues to where the 1st bomb was planted.

( )

The sun had set almost 3 hours ago, making Felicity very anxious. Detective Miller was thrown of their trail by Oliver. And now he had changed into the vigilante and was on his way to the building. 72 hours ago he received the message with the clues from Jasmine. He gave it to Felicity, so with her expertise, they figured out where the bomb was planted. It was in an office building in the Glades. The place was full of people at the moment, cause the CEO was giving a party celebrating the company's 30 years existence.

Lyla was busy with an undercover case on the other side of the world, but she wanted to help and had sent a retired member of Central City's bomb squad. John was his name and he was paid by Oliver not to ask questions. Felicity and Oliver had changed her apartment into a mini-foundry. At the moment John was in her apartment and was standing by to help Oliver disarm the bomb.

They were ready and had their ear buds on.

"Hey, Oliver. How ya doing?" She asked, nervously tapping at her desk.

"Relax, Felicity." He said, his voice calm like usual.

Felicity was searching like crazy via her computer where the bomb could be. She found out that Jasmine and her partner had placed the 1st bomb in the office on the 15th floor. The security of the building was tight and the security system was one of the best Felicity had ever seen. It was not going to be easy to get into the building and disarm the bomb without people, especially the security guards noticing. But it was possible.

At the moment Oliver was on the rooftop. He was waiting for Felicity to hack into the security system to deactivate the alarm system for a few minutes so he could go in.

"Now, Oliver." She said, after she had deactivated the alarm.

"OK, I'm in Felicity. I'm in the elevator now, on the 25th floor." Oliver said.

Felicity immediately turned on the alarm system again. He was getting anxious and had only one thing on his mind: Disarming the bomb. He concentrated on the task at hand and waited to get off the 15th floor.

Felicity was guiding Oliver to get to that office. She successfully hacked into the security system of the 15th floor and was opening the doors for him via her computer. The last door was the most difficult one. It took Felicity a lot of sweat and cursing to get the code of that particular door right. When it opened, Oliver and Felicity both sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Felicity." He whispered.

"You're welcome, Oliver." She replied.

But when Oliver walked inside, he almost had a heart attack. The bomb was in sight. And on the timer, Oliver read that he had only **45 minutes** to disarm it…

* * *

_**ARE MOST of you HAPPY with the Kiss? You all asked for it! :) Make my muse happy, please leave me your feedback. :))**_

_**So... Want chap 8 on Sunday? Then you know what to do!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Thank you all for the feedback! It means a lot to me. :)_**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

_**Leave me your feedback, my dear readers. :)**_

* * *

_And on the timer, Oliver read that he had only **45 minutes** to disarm it…_

"Oh, Geez!" he muttered.

"Oliver, what's the matter? What do you see?" Felicity asked, her brows furrowed.

"45 minutes, we only have 45 minutes to disarm it." Oliver replied.

As Felicity heard those words, her eyes closed for a second. The air got knocked out from her.

But John McLean calmly said.

"OK, we don't have a lot of time. Miss Smoak, you have to warn the people in the building. You have to do something, call and say that there's a bomb threat or fire. Whatever it takes. The people have to be evacuated now. OK, Mr. Queen, what do you wanna do? Stay and do this together? Or should we call the real bomb squad?"

"I have to do this; I can't call the bomb squad. If I call the Police, 2 people I love will die. So, Mr. McLean. Tell me what to do."

"OK, tell me what you see." McLean asked, the look on his face serious.

As Oliver was describing the bomb, he made a picture of it and sent it to Felicity's phone. McLean knew exactly how to deal with this particular bomb.

In the meantime, Felicity sat up straight in her chair and hacked into the mainframe of the building. She made sure that the fire alarm blared through the whole place. Felicity even used her burner phone and called in the bomb threat.

"McLean said to warn them. He didn't say that I have to pick one of the two." She mumbled.

"What?" McLean asked.

"Huh?! No nothing, you weren't supposed to hear that." She said so fast, avoiding his gaze.

McLean shook his head and sighed."Can you enhance the picture Miss Smoak?" he asked. They didn't have much time.

Felicity nodded and immediately connected her phone with the computer.

"OK, that's better. My eyes aren't what they used to be, you know." he said.

From this point, McLean guided Oliver. He told him exactly what to do, what not to do and how to do it.

Sweat trickled down Oliver's forehead, as he followed McLean's instructions.

"15 minutes." Felicity uttered.

At one point she had trouble breathing. God, help us!

"10 minutes." Felicity said.

Oliver and McLean worked together like they knew each other for years.

"5 minutes." Felicity said, as her tears spilled from her eyes.

Oliver had to do just 1 last thing. But he had trouble with it, his hands shaking but he carried on.

"Gently, very gently Mr. Queen. Don't touch the core." McLean advised.

"4 minutes… 4 minutes! Oliver get out of there, now!" Felicity shouted, her hands gripping the desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I can't Felicity, I have to do this. I cannot leave and let this bomb explode. If that happens, I will lose my mom and Digg. I can't have their blood on my hands." He whispered his voice breaking.

"3 minutes." McLean said, as he watched Felicity sink into her chair, her tears flowing down her face.

Felicity felt like she wanted to throw up; the room started to spin before her very eyes. She felt like she was experiencing a Déjà vu. This is exactly how she felt, when Oliver got shot.

"2 minutes." Felicity heard McLean say from afar as she tumbled into darkness.

_**~25 minutes later ~**_

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and felt like her head wanted to explode! As she sat up, Felicity saw that she was lying on her couch. She frowned... Then Felicity saw how messy her living room looked with all the paper on her tables, the computers and cables on the floor. Oh, God! Oliver!

Felicity immediately jumped up and searched frantically for a sign from Oliver. Where the heck is McLean?!

"McLean! McLean, where are you?" she shouted and looked around.

"He's gone and I'm sure we won't be hearing from him till Jasmine gives us the clues to the 2nd bomb." Felicity heard a voice say.

Her hands started to tremble, the tears streaming down her face, afraid to turn around to see him.

"Felicity?" he whispered.

Slowly she turned around and saw Oliver still in his Arrow suit. He had pulled down the hood, the mask and his bow in his hands.

He smiled at her."Are you alright?"

As it dawned on Felicity that she almost lost him, she shook her head."That was a close call. Don't ever do that again." She ordered.

Oliver let out a deep breath."I can't promise you that. Cause I can't let them die, Felicity. And as you know, I can't call the Police. If I do, my mom and Digg will be dead."

Felicity shook her head furiously, as she walked towards him. When Felicity stood right in front of Oliver, she craved to feel his arms around her. She was afraid… she thought that she'd lost him.

"I was so afraid, Oliver! I thought you were gonna die! Can't you see how…" She began, but stopped in mid sentence.

As Oliver observed her, his heart ached. He also thought that he was about to die. And that he was never going to see the woman he loved again. Yes, the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry that you're hurting. I'm sorry for causing you all the pain. But please understand, I have to do it." He pleaded.

Oliver desperately wanted to pull her in a tight embrace; her whole body trembled. And it hurt him to know that he was the cause of her being in this state.

"If all of this is getting too much for you, you can uhumm go, you know. I'll do it together with McLean." He whispered.

Felicity immediately threw a glance at him." Over my dead body."

Oliver knew that she wasn't joking. Felicity would rather go through all of this again, then let him do it without her.

As he looked into her ocean blue eyes, his heart started to flutter.

"Hold me." Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and pulled her in a tight embrace. They both let out a deep breath and closed their eyes. Her nose landed on the crook of his neck. They both reveled at the wonderful sensation of being surrounded by each other's warm bodies. As she inhaled his scent, her mind went to weird places. Felicity didn't know why she did it, but the words spilled from her lips before she could stop them.

"I love you."

As those 3 words reached Oliver's ears, a shiver went down his spine. Never did those 3 words mean so much to him. Those words came from Felicity's lips. Her plump, red lips... As much as he wanted to say those words back, he couldn't. He, Oliver Queen, was a fool when it came down to talking about his feelings.

After a few moments, Felicity pulled away and made eye contact with him. She felt the disappointment go through her whole being and sighed deeply.

Oliver looked down at her with pleading eyes." I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I'm a big girl, Oliver Queen." Her voice was trembling.

"Felicity." He uttered, as he tried to reach for her.

"Aren't you going to change? You look really silly in that costume." Felicity insulted.

Oliver let out a breath" OK, I will change. Where's the bathroom?" he replied.

"The one with the door that's painted orange. When will you hear about the 2nd bomb?" She replied, as she changed the subject.

Oliver shook his head." I don't know. Jasmine will send me a text message like the 1st time."

He still looked at her with pleading eyes. God, he loved her so much. But still he couldn't tell her…

As Felicity felt the tension grow between them, she avoided his gaze at one point. As Oliver stood there with pleading eyes in his green costume, her mind went to the gutter. She couldn't fight it even if she wanted to.

"You know what, I need to uhumm… get some fresh air. Be back after a while, OK. Don't wait up." She replied and took a step towards the door.

Oliver felt the same as Felicity. The tension between them was so thick; you could almost cut it with a knife. At this point, that feeling was overwhelming all of Oliver's senses. Felicity just had told him that she loved him… That and the fact that the adrenaline was still running through his veins from disarming the bomb, was making him lightheaded.

"Don't go." He pleaded, as he looked at her with loving eyes. "Please, don't go. Stay."

Felicity cleared her throat, as her eyes closed involuntarily." Why?"

"What?" Oliver said.

Felicity wanted it all. She wanted, needed and deserved all of him. So she repeated her question.

"Why should I stay? Give me a reason, a very good reason why I should stay."

Oliver nervously ran his hand through his short hair." I…" he began, but was lost for words.

Felicity nodded and turned around again, as her eyes welled up.

"I'm sorry, Felicity." Oliver said.

"I don't want an apology." She replied, her voice trembling.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, as he closed the gap between them."Tell me what you want, Felicity. Tell me, please."

She didn't answer him, instead she grabbed her coat and slipped into it.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Felicity replied.

At this point, Oliver stood very close to her. Felicity had her back to him. Oliver leaned in and brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't go. Stay."

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with anger.

"You don't have the right to ask me that!" she shouted.

"Why? Why don't I have the right, Felicity? Enlighten me." he begged.

Her tears spilled from her eyes."You don't have the right, because you are a coward. I am a genius hacker! You really think I don't know how you feel about me?" she asked.

Oliver was about to cup her cheek, but she pulled away.

"That's the way you are, right Oliver? The big, strong guy who doesn't talk about his feelings! Well, good luck with that. I'm outta here." She stated her voice breaking.

But before she could reach the door, he grabbed her arm lightly.

"Let go of me, Oliver. Now."

"No, I cant let you go." He replied.

"Then give me one good reason, why I should stay. That's all, just one reason." She answered.

He closed his eyes and groaned. Why was this so hard for him?

'Just tell her how you feel.' he told himself.

After a few minutes it became too much for Felicity, so she pulled her arm from Oliver's grip. Felicity was 1 step out the door, when he answered her burning question.

"Stay, because I care so much about you. I can't live without you, Felicity. When my time was almost up...there was only 3 minutes left, I regretted that I never told you how much you mean to me. At this very second, my heart is desperately aching for you. I just want… no, I need you to stay. And I agree with you. I can't do this alone. I need you in every sense of the word." He whispered, as his heart pounded against his chest.

At hearing those words, Felicity lost all of her control. This was better than 'I love you'.

All she wanted now was to feel him and hold him close. And never let him go. Never ever… As long as she lived…

Oliver gently grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips onto hers. As their lips and tongues met, Felicity moaned softly. It was the same sound she made, when he kissed her at the masquerade ball. The sexy sound came from the back of her throat. God…. This is what he had been longing for and dreaming about…

As his breathing became shallow and his heart sped up, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Felicity immediately locked her fingers around the back of his neck, as she tasted his sweet, sweet lips… God! She missed this… So much!

Oliver knew that they should stop, but the way her tongue and warm, sweet lips were moving against his, made it difficult… VERY difficult to think. So even though he wanted to stop… he couldn't. As he felt her fingers disappear in his locks, he deepened the kiss.

Then Oliver tore his lips from hers for a moment and brought them to her ear, he whispered." I need you."

Those words send a shiver up and down her spine. Oh, how much did her heart ached to hear those words? At that, Felicity grabbed his face and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Oliver Queen, if you don't do something about it. Then I will." She whispered, looking up at him through her thick, long eyelashes.

This time he picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver gently pushed her back against the wall, as he kissed her harder and deeper, making her whimper and moan softly.

She dug her fingernails hard onto his shoulders, making him growl from pain and pleasure. At one point, her head began to spin, as he drove her crazy with his touches and caresses. His manly scent was intoxicating, driving her completely mad and wild...

She couldn't help but whimper, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Felicity." he said; it was a plea for mercy.

"Oliver. Need you. Now. Please." She uttered, her mind clouded by desire and want.

Felicity never thought she could want someone as much as she wanted and needed Oliver at this very moment. The pace of their kisses quickened, as he walked over to the table in her living room and placed her on it. She wrapped her legs around him, never wanting to let him go. Ever!

Felicity effortlessly took off his green jacket and undershirt, while Oliver helped her with the task.

As she pulled him closer to her, she traced his naked back and chest with her fingers. As Oliver's hands landed in her hair, she frantically placed love bites on his shoulders and chest, making him moan softly.

'God, I am kissing the Arrow.' she thought.

Her coat ended up on the living room floor and so did her blouse. Note to self: She had to buy another blouse, cause Oliver impatiently ripped it to pieces.

It's like he could read her mind, cause he whispered."Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one."

"Baby…" Oliver pleaded, his chest heaving and his breathing very ragged.

"Oliver, please." Felicity whimpered.

But suddenly they both heard Oliver's phone buzz loudly.

"Aaargh!" he growled, as he rested his head on the crook of her neck.

Oliver slowly pulled away.

"Who is it? Go check, maybe it's Jasmine." Felicity said, her chest was still heaving heavily.

She bit her bottom lip, as she waited for him.

"Is it Jasmine?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Oliver checked his phone and nodded."Yes, it's from her."

"Where? Where have they planted the next bomb?" Felicity asked her voice shaky.

Oliver sighed deeply, his eyes closed for a moment."Paris."

Felicity's eyes widened." What? France?" she uttered.

Oliver nodded." Yes. McLean, you and I have to catch a plane to Paris, France."

Felicity nodded." Will you call McLean? I'm gonna pack my bags."

"OK, you do that." he replied.

As Felicity disappeared into her bedroom, Oliver groaned softly and placed his hand over his chest.

He closed his eyes and felt pain shoot through his body. God, it hurt a lot. But Oliver stubbornly ignored the pain

and instead of calling the doctor, he called McLean.

"Pack your bags, we have to catch a plane." Oliver ordered.

* * *

_**Oh boy! Bomb number 2! Aaargh!**_

_**Want chap 9 too? You know what to do then...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Thank you all for the feedback! It means a lot to me. :)_**

**_Oliver. Felicity. The vigilante. The IT-girl. Oliver. Felicity._**

**_I DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

* * *

**__****Leave me your feedback, my dear readers. It makes my muse very happy :)**

**__****__****To thatmasquedgirl: Thank you so much for proofreading this chapter! You're an AWESOME beta! **

* * *

"This is so messed up! Aargh!" Felicity exclaimed, while she hit the table so hard it hurt.

At the moment she was with Oliver in her hotel room,but not just any hotel: no, it was Hôtel du Louvre, a five star hotel in Paris, located not far from the Louvre Museum. Her hotel room was amazing, but Felicity couldn't enjoy any of it because she was on edge.

Oliver was in the bathroom changing clothes when he heard Felicity's outburst. He wasn't done yet, but immediately walked over to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Oliver said calmly.

She had her hands on her head, focusing on her laptop. Oliver stood next to her and squeezed her upper arm lightly.

"Felicity."

But instead of looking up at him, she kept typing away at her laptop.

"Felicity, look at me. Please."

After a few moments, she finally looked up at him. As she saw him shirtless with only his jeans on, Felicity's throat suddenly felt dry-very dry.

"What? And Oliver please, will you stop walking around shirtless. It's very distracting." Felicity retorted with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Oliver smiled and rested his hand on her upper arm, trying to sooth her with his thumb by caressing the bare skin there. As she felt the tender contact, Felicity closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked lovingly.

Felicity opened her eyes and shook her head."Nope!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and said."OK, what's going on? Why can't you figure it out?"

Felicity huffed." That Jasmine girl is a real piece of work, you know. Let's look at the clues again, Oliver Queen. Shall we?"

Oliver grabbed his phone and read out loud.

" The second bomb. Clue one: It is placed in one of the central landmarks in the city of Paris. Clue two:Near this building there are 5 star hotels. Clue three: Not far from this landmark, there is a school."

Felicity allowed her head to fall against the table. Oliver immediately stopped it by tenderly placing his hand on her forehead.

With her eyes closed, she whispered,"Your hand is warm."

Oliver chuckled." Look at me, please."

Felicity exhaled and locked eyes with him again."Felicity, but you have narrowed it down, right?"

"Yes, Oliver. Want me to explain? OK. The city of Paris is divided into 20 arrondissements A.K.A districts. But within these 20 districts, there are more than 20 landmarks. So with the "help" of Jasmine's clues, I narrowed it down." Felicity said.

"OK, you narrowed it down. That's great. Right?" Oliver stated.

"That's just it! I narrowed it down to two-not one but two! The Louvre museum and the Eiffel Tower."

"OK, that's a beginning right? We can work from there. We have to check only two buildings," he replied.

"But how much time do we have, Oliver? We don't know. And which one will we check first? Huh? The museum or the Tower? I wouldn't know where to start. I have no idea really. Both are huge buildings. The Eiffel Tower alone has three levels._ Three levels_, Oliver! And I don't like it when it's a close call like last time. What if you don't arrive on time to disarm it, because I didn't figure it out sooner? I couldn't live with myself knowing that it was my fault." Felicity exclaimed, her breathing uneven from panic.

"Hey, you can do this. OK? I know you can," Oliver said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

As Felicity closed her eyes for a few seconds, she whispered," Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out."

Oliver smiled and asked."What's that?"

She opened her eyes." What's what?"

"Breathe in, breathe out?" he asked, repeating her phrase.

As she shook her head, Felicity replied." Oh, it's just something Digg taught me when you were at the hospital. No big deal."

"But it's helping, isn't it?"

She nodded and locked eyes with him."Yes, it is."

Then Felicity avoided his gaze by typing something on the laptop.

"Okay, I think you're purposely doing this." She said, her eyes still locked on the monitor.

"Doing what?" he whispered.

"Being all shirtless and showing off your... chiseled chest and six-pack. I mean your …body," Felicity mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"I didn't stutter," She replied coyly.

"But you mumbled," He said, still smiling.

She then rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh hardheartedly.

"OK, in all seriousness. Let's do this Oliver! I know we can beat Jasmine, and I want to show her what we can do." she stated.

Oliver smiled; happy to see the fighter in Felicity." Let's do this." he replied.

"Which one first?" she asked.

"The Eiffel Tower." Oliver replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded." Yes, I'm sure. I don't know her that well, but if I'm right she'd choose a building that gets the most visitors."

Felicity nodded."Yes, approximately 12000 people visit the Louvre Museum daily. But the Eiffel Tower has over 18000 visitors per day. So, if that's how she's choosing her targets, she'll choose the Eiffel Tower. Definitely."

"What time is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's 10:30 PM. You should go now, because the Tower will close at eleven." She replied, sounding worried.

"OK," Oliver said and walked back to the bathroom. He dressed quickly in a white T-shirt and his warm coat before grabbing his bag that contained his Arrow suit, quiver, and bow.

"I'm ready," he said.

His voice sounded calm, but Felicity saw right through him. She could tell that Oliver felt everything but calm-because, at that moment, the existence of the Eiffel Tower and the people in it rested in his hands. Felicity knew how hard it was for him to carry the weight on his shoulders like this. But despite it all, Oliver did what he had to do without complaining. And that's why Felicity admired him so. Oliver would do the things he had to do without blinking, without thinking twice.

"Have you found anything new?" Oliver asked.

She shook her head."No, but if I do, I'll call you."

"OK, I'll go to the Eiffel Tower now."

Felicity got up and closed the gap between them. As he looked her deep in the eyes, he lovingly brushed a blonde lock from her face.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I will, always." He whispered back and squeezed her hand lightly before walking out the door.

_** ~ A few minutes later~**_

"Felicity, I just stepped into a cab. Has McLean arrived yet?" Oliver said over the com.

"Yes, Mr. Queen. I'm here." McLean answered.

"How long is the drive from the hotel to the Eiffel Tower, Felicity?"

"Let me check. Uhum, our hotel is near the Louvre Museum. So the distance between the Louvre to the Eiffel Tower is… four-point-three kilometers." Felicity replied.

"Kilometers? Felicity, how much is that in miles?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, uhmmm… two-point-five-eight miles. You'll be there in 13 minutes give or take, if… you take the Quai d'Orsay route." She said.

"The _what_ route?"

"Just tell your cab driver to take the Quai d'Orsay route! It's faster." Felicity ordered.

"OK, OK. I'll tell him right away." Oliver replied and told the driver.

In the meantime Felicity checked her computers if the search was done.

"OK, good. I'm on my way to the Eiffel Tower. Stand by, you two." Oliver said.

"We will, Oliver. Always." Felicity replied, making his heart melt into a puddle.

_**~ 13 minutes later ~** _

"OK, Felicity. I'm stepping out of the cab. It's 11:09 PM, so that means that The Eiffel Tower is closed for the public." Oliver said over the com.

"OK. Let's do this." She responded.

"Have you found the bomb yet?"

"No, we haven't. I have hacked into their security system, but my computer is still searching for it. We're done with the first level. Nothing's there though. It's going through the 2nd and 3rd level now." Felicity said, as she nervously tapped on the table.

"Don't break the table, Felicity." he teased.

"Hey, I'm not that strong. Yet!" She retorted.

"OK, I'm going in. Gonna help me with it, Felicity?" Oliver asked gently.

After typing on her laptop, Felicity said." _Now_, Oliver. I've blocked the ground level. The security guards will see the same cam footage over and over again without realizing it. The alarm system is deactivated for a few minutes and I've unlocked the entrance. Go."

Oliver was in and immediately changed into his Arrow suit. As he walked towards the elevator, his quiver on his back and bow in hand, he cautiously looked around.

"Felicity."

"I know, the elevator. Wait 1 moment. Ha! OK, you can step into it, Oliver." She replied.

"Thank you. Have you found the bomb yet?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Not yet. The search on the 2nd level is at 99 % and still no sign of the bomb. It must be on the 3d level, Oliver. Crap! That Jasmine girl is one insane but clever g…" Felicity began, but she stopped at mid-sentence when Oliver had reached the first level.

His concern rose as he heard Felicity gasp and she let her phone fall to the ground. "Felicity? What's wrong? Felicity! Felicity! McLean! What happened? "Oliver shouted. His hands began to tremble in fear and concern.

"_Felicity!_" he shouted.**  
**

If something bad had happened to her, he'd just go insane!

"Felicity! Felicity, talk to me please!"Oliver pleaded, his voice breaking at the end.

"Uhum… I'm here." She replied, her voice shaky.

"What happened?!"

"Oliver, I received the 4th clue from Jasmine." Felicity said, her voice trembling and her eyes welling up.

"What's the clue, Felicity?! What's the clue?!"

"We were wrong… the bomb isn't in the Eiffel Tower." She replied, as her tears began to spill from her eyes.

"What's the 4th clue, Felicity?!" Oliver asked.

Oliver was usually very calm, but in this case he couldn't hold himself back. His gut told him that things were about to spin out of control. Fast. Very fast.

Felicity said. "The 4th clue: Her smile is worth… it's worth hundreds of…of millions of dollars."

The second Oliver heard those words, his skin crawled. Oh, No!

"The _Mona Lisa_." Oliver and Felicity both uttered together.

Oliver felt defeated, but no way was he going to give up.

"Felicity, where is McLean?"

"When I told him that the bomb is in the Louvre Museum, he immediately took action. He's going to warn the employees and the others who are inside. He's going to make sure the evacuation happens." She replied, still sniffling.

Oliver sighed deeply."OK, I have to go back. I've got to be at the Louvre Museum right away."

"OK, I'll guide you."

"Felicity, you're still with me?" Oliver asked.

He suddenly felt the pain in his chest again, but Oliver ignored it completely.

His body was running on pure adrenaline at the moment.

"Always. I'll always be here for you." She simply said.

**( )**

Oliver successfully walked out of the Eiffel Tower and luckily found a cab right away.

"Felicity. Which route must the cabbie take? Same one?" he asked over the com.

"No, tell him… tell him to take the Voie Georges Pompidou route."she replied.

After Oliver told the cabbie, he nodded and drove away.

"It'll take you guys 10 minutes to reach the Louvre Museum. It's a distance of three-point-eight kilometers, uhhh… I mean two-point-two-eight miles to be exact." Felicity stated.

"So the Louvre Museum is closed?" he asked.

"Yes. On Fridays they close at 9:45 PM. " she responded.

"OK, I'm on my way. And one very important thing though, Felicity."

"Yes?" She asked.

"You have to get out of there now!" Oliver stated.

The hotel where she currently was staying, was practically right next door to the Louvre Museum. And Oliver needed her far away from the bomb.

"But what if y…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Felicity, I am not planning on discussing this. OK? You will grab your bags, computers and get the hell out of there. Promise me. Felicity?"

She was clenching her hands into fists and was about to refuse.

But then he said." I need you to be safe. I can't do what I have to and also worry about you. Go look for a safe place to stay, far away from the Louvre Museum and when you're settled, make contact with me. Please? Do this for me?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Felicity nodded."OK, I'll get McLean and we'll look for a safe place."

"OK, thank you Felicity." he softly said.

"Please, be careful." Felicity asked.

"I will, always." Oliver replied.

_**~ After a while ~**_

The second Oliver stepped out of the cab, a chill went down his spine. He wasn't late, was he? He shook that thought of and decided to focus on his task. He saw people being evacuated from the building and knew that McLean had done his part to warn them. That leaves the big question: How will he get inside the Museum? He decided to take a chance and just tell the security guard that he was a visitor and had left something very important inside. Oliver was just about to walk towards the guards, when he heard a voice say.

"OK, have you found out a way to get in yet?" he heard her voice over the com.

He furrowed his brows."Felicity? What are you doing? Where are you? Are you breaking the promise you just made to me?"

As she shook her head, Felicity said."I can't believe you think that low of me. No, Oliver. I'm not breaking any promises. The whole morning, while you and I were brainstorming about where the bomb was planted, McLean here thought it'd be a good idea to rent a Ferrari. So, at this very moment we're kilometers… uhum, I mean miles away from the Louvre Museum. We're here at a very small and cozy Bed and Breakfast. We've set up my laptops and the rest of my equipment in my bedroom. Do you want to get inside the Louvre and beat Jasmine at her own filthy game, Oliver?"

He let out a deep breath as his jaw set in determination." Yes, Felicity."

"OK, follow my lead. I will get you inside where The _Mona Lisa_ is." She said determined.

Felicity hacked into the security system of the Louvre Museum without hesitating. She desperately wanted to beat Jasmine and help Oliver to disarm the bomb. When he was inside, Oliver immediately changed into his Arrow suit. At this point Oliver was so tense that every little thing got on his nerves.

"You have to reach the Denon Wing, Oliver. The painting is in there. It's on the first floor."

"OK, Felicity." He said and groaned softly.

The pain he felt on his chest had gotten worse, but Oliver had been keeping it to himself. He didn't even go to see a doctor.

"Oliver? Are you alright?" Felicity asked.

He wished that she hadn't noticed, but Felicity was always focused and on full alert during missions. So of course she noticed that he groaned softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But Felicity saw right through him. As it dawned on her that he was lying, she got very angry.

"Oliver Queen, how dare you lie to my face?"

"Felicity, it's nothing really. I just need a new bandage that's all. OK, I'm about to enter the Denon Wing right now."

She huffed, but decided to let him off the hook. For now.

"OK, wait one moment. I'll take care of the cameras right away. OK, go now."

As Oliver stepped inside, he was in awe of all the masterpieces. However, his attention was focused solely on Felicity's instructions. As he stood in front of the _Mona Lisa_, his heart pounded against his rib cage, beating faster and faster with each passing moment.

"Do you see it, Oliver?"

"Yeah, I do and she is beautiful!" he replied.

"OK, Mr. Queen. Look around. Do you see the bomb anywhere?" McLean asked.

Oliver searched frantically, but he couldn't find anything suspicious.

"I don't get it. Where is it? Where's the bomb?" he asked, while clenching his jaw.

"Felicity?" he said. At the moment Oliver was beyond tense.

"I didn't find anything either, Oliver. I don't understand." She replied, her hands on her head.

"Damn it! Where is it?" Oliver shouted and hit the wall with his fist.

It was then, when his phone rang.

"Now, now. Don't be so pissed off. Aren't you having fun, Ollie?" Jasmine said mockingly.

"Jasmine, I swear. When I see you next time, you'll regret all of this. You'll regret it. Mark my words." Oliver threatened.

"Oh, come on. It's just a game. You do as I say and you get your mommy back." She replied.

"Stop. Playing. Games! Where is the bomb?" Oliver hissed.

Jasmine laughed at Oliver." Tell your blonde girlfriend to turn off the lights and grab your UV light. Aim it above the Mona Lisa and you'll have your 5th clue. Don't worry; it will be the last one." She said and hung up the phone.

At this point Oliver was beyond furious! He did as she instructed and aimed the UV light above the painting. When Oliver read the words, he literally went berserk!

"Oliver, Oliver. What happened? What did she say? Oliver?" Felicity said.

She was beyond worried, especially cause she didn't know what was going on. Felicity got up, but felt how shaky her knees were.

"Oliver! Oliver. Are you there? I need you to talk to me. Please." She pleaded.

After a few moments, she heard him move around.

"Felicity. You're right. Jasmine is one insane woman and when I see her next time, it is not going to look pretty."

"What happened? Where's the bomb?"

"She gave me the last clue. It's not here. The bomb is in the Eiffel Tower on the 3rd level, just like you said before."

Felicity groaned and cursed out loud. "I am so gonna hack into her bank account and empty it all! What are you gonna do now?"

"I have to go back. I've to go back to the Eiffel Tower." He said.

At the moment Felicity felt so powerless, on the verge of breaking down. But just as she was about to cry, she heard a skin crawling sound. It was Oliver. It sounded like he had fallen.

"Oliver? What's the matter? Oliver?" Felicity shouted, her voice shaking.

He groaned and whispered." I uhum, I think I'm bleeding… a lot. But don't worry…" he began, but got cut off by a voice.

A man was shouting in French and sounded and looked very angry.

"Oliver?" Felicity said, as her eyes fell shut, her whole body trembling.

"Felicity, I uhumm… I think I'm in real trouble here." Oliver whispered.

* * *

_**Oliver bleeding and caught. Oh boy! :(**_

_**Want chap 10 too? You know what to do then...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_OLICITY FTW! :)_**

**_Thank you all for the feedback! It means a lot to me. :)_**

**_I STILL DO NOT OWN ARROW. :(_**

**_Review, please?_**

* * *

_"Oliver?" Felicity said, as her eyes fell shut, her whole body trembling._

_"Felicity, I uhumm… I think I'm in real trouble here." Oliver whispered._

His hands landed on his chest, as the pain worsened, while he lied on the floor.

"Mclean! We have to do something! Mclean, where are you?" Oliver heard Felicity shout, as he attempted to get up.

But he did all of it in vain, because he saw three very angry museum guards walking his way.

But just as they were about to reach him, Oliver closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He was caught… In Starling City he was able to slip away every single time, but not in France…

Slowly, he opened his eyes and what he saw, made his eyes went wide, almost popping out.

((()))

Meanwhile, Felicity and Mclean were discussing who was going to disarm the bomb in the Eiffel Tower.

"Damn, damn, damn it!" Felicity shouted, as she hit the wooden table so hard that everything on it moved a little.

"Miss Smoak, calm down." Mclean uttered.

"Calm down? You want _me_ to calm down? How can you expect that of me? Huh? Oliver is in no condition to go to the Tower to disarm the bomb and we don't have much time! I can't call the Police, because if I do, Oliver's mom and Diggle will die! I'm barely hanging on a freaking thin thread here! So why the _heck_ are you asking me to calm down?" Felicity yelled, as the tears kept spilling from her eyes.

"I'm just saying that if we're both calm, we can thi…" he began, but she cut him off.

"And who knows what condition Oliver's in! Maybe we have to bring him to the hospital… maybe he needs to go into surgery again… maybe…" she said, but stopped mid sentence.

At that very second, Felicity decided to be strong for Oliver. So she cleared her throat and let out a deep breath.

"You're right… we have to think of the best solution here. So uhumm, I think I can help you with." She uttered.

"OK, I have an idea. Soto and I will go to the Tower and attempt to disarm the bomb. You will stay here and help us get into the building and with the security. In the meantime, Mac will watch over Mr. Queen's state." he suggested, while looking at Felicity's reaction.

Felicity nodded."OK, but what if _you two_ get caught? I mean, Oliver has been working in the shadows for a while now and _he _got caught! It's a good thing that you called your old Navy Seal buddies to help you with this job, because I don't want to think what would've happened to Oliver if Soto and Mac didn't get him out of the Louvre Museum…" she said, the last words a mere whisper.

"Hey, Soto and I can do this! We were in the Special Operations Force, OK? We can handle a bomb… big or small. And don't forget, we have _you_ to help us. So, our team of three… we can't go wrong, Miss Smoak!" Mclean said, as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

At hearing that, Felicity let out a deep breath."OK, I have faith in us. We can do it, right?" she whispered, sounding very unsure.

Felicity _knew_ that they were capable of pulling it off, but she just _felt_ like something horrible was about to happen. She didn't know what though...

But she didn't have time to dwell on it, because they both heard someone bang impatiently on the door.

"They're here." Felicity uttered, her voice trembling heavily.

((()))

When Soto and Mac brought Oliver into the bedroom, Felicity's world crumbled. Oliver was bleeding and had lost consciousness.

"'I'll take care of him right away." Mac said, as he saw how Felicity sank to the floor.

Mclean easily was able to hold Felicity up, and ordered." Do it, now!"

**~ After a while ~**

Felicity had just splashed her face with some water, trying to keep herself together, when she heard a door open and close.

'Mac!' she thought and hastily walked out of the bathroom.

"Mac, how bad is it?" Felicity asked, as she welled up.

The older man smiled, as he walked over to Felicity." Mr. Queen is doing fine now, Miss Smoak. He's lost blood, but I patched him up, so he'll be fine. I promise. Though he needs his rest- he shouldn't get up for a while." He replied.

As Felicity heard those words, she let out a deep breath and smiled through her tears." Can I- can I see him?"

"Of course you can." Mac said.

**~ After a few minutes ~**

Felicity walked out Oliver's room, trying to keep herself strong for him. As she took a seat in her chair, fighting the tears, a sigh escaped her lips.

"OK, you guys. Let's do this! Let's disarm that damn bomb!" She exclaimed.

The men nodded, ready to do the job. But then they heard Felicity groan loudly.

"Aaaargh! What the hell?" she shouted, and hit her laptop while doing so.

Mclean immediately leaped at her, and grabbed both her hands." Hey, hey! What's wrong! Don't break your computer! We need it!" he said, wondering why she acted out like that.

"I can't get in! I can't get through! I can't hack into the security system of the Eifel Tower! What's happening?"

Mclean and the other men immediately went to inspect her equipment and the internet connection, while Felicity waited impatiently.

"We have no internet access, Miss Smoak." Soto said, his brows furrowed.

"What? But I just did! I hacked into the security system of the Museum not long ago! How can't we have internet access?" she exclaimed, her voice shaky.

At that very second, Felicity received a text. As she read the message, her anger got the best of her. Felicity threw her phone at the nearest wall, and then covered her face with her small hands, as the men heard her _scream_ in desperation...

Mclean was _very _worried now. The message must have been awful, if Felicity reacted like that.

"Miss Smoak! What's wrong?" Mclean asked, as he grabbed her lightly on her upper arms.

After a few seconds Felicity looked up at him, and shook her head, looking so defeated." I give up, Mclean… I give up. We don't stand a chance. Jasmine and her partner have… they have sh...shut down the whole building of the internet provider- that's why we don't have internet access. And on top… on top of that…" she said, then paused for a few moments, as her eyes watered. Then she continued with great difficulty." On top of that, they have just activated a mobile phone jammer... S… such instrument effectively disables cellular phones, so we can't communicate with each other, _even_ if you two are able to get into the Eiffel Tower. S- so I don't think we're going to be able to disarm this bomb. Call in a bomb threat, Mclean. Make sure the Eiffel Tower is being evacuated… we- we have no chance in this. Jasmine will win. She has won..." Felicity said, as a loud sob escaped her red lips.

All three men watched, as Felicity sank into the couch. Even Mclean had given up, looking so defeated.

"If the authorities don't disarm the bomb, there won't be an Eiffel Tower anymore… Either way, Oliver and Thea will lose their mom, and him and I will lose Digg, because we failed… because _I _failed…" she uttered, her tears spilling and her eyes falling shut…

'Will I be able to face him, when he wakes up? Will I be courageous enough to tell him that he's lost two people he loves? It's over.. It's all over…' was what went through Felicity's mind, as she felt a gut wrenching pain shoot through her heart.

* * *

_**So... is it really over? **_

_**Do you really think that Felicity will give up so easily? **_

_**Do you think that she will let Diggle and Oliver's mom die? **_

_**Or will she fight to the end? What will she do? What do you think?**_

_**DO YOU WANT ch 11 TONIGHT?**_

_**Then please, PLEASE review...**_


End file.
